A Summer at Hogwarts 4: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Wild320
Summary: COMPLETED! Sirius Black escapes from Prision turning Harry and Buffy's life into more chaos than usual as Buffy makes Wedding plans.
1. Happy Birthday Harry

I'm back with the story everybody has been waiting for. I'm writing and posting this one as I go so chapters may take some time. As of right now I'm a chapter ahead of what I posting.

As always I will post my stories here first.

This is my fourth story in the A Summers at Hogwarts series. If you haven't read the first three you might want to before reading this one.

This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe which means I screwed with both time lines.

This story takes place in Buffy and Oliver's seventh year. It's Harry's third year. This is basically my version of Prisoner of Azkaban.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters or the Harry Potters ones. They are own by Joss and JK Rowling.

Summary: Sirius Black escapes from Prison turning Harry and Buffy's life into more chaos than usually.

Pairing: Buffy/Oliver

Rating: PG-13

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 8)

* * *

Buffy Summers had been enjoying her summer vacation so far. She, Harry, Oliver, Xander, and Willow had spent two months showing Harry how fun summer could be. They had taken Harry to various amusement parks and other places of fun. It was now one month before school started which meant it was Harry's birthday. Buffy had made sure that Harry felt special. Harry had had breakfast in bed and then got to open the presents Buffy and the others had gotten him. Buffy and the gang then went to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies for the upcoming year. They had all gone over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Harry was given free sundaes to celebrate his birthday. After getting everything they needed they floo powder back to the house.

"Giles! We're back!"

Buffy called out to the empty house. She received no answer and the group began to move cautiously through the house. They split up in to two teams. Xander and Willow would check the upstairs, while Buffy, Harry, and Oliver checked the downstairs. After checking several of the rooms the trio moved toward the library.

"I think I hear some noise coming from the library." Harry, Buffy and Oliver with caution opened the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry had been shocked. The library had been decorated with balloons and streamers. All of his friends and family were there wishing him a happy birthday. The whole Weasley family was there with the exception of Bill. Hermione and her parents were standing next to Giles, McGonagall, Willow, and Xander. He saw Hagrid, Dumbledore, and several of his Gryffindor classmates standing by the wall.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Buffy said as she and Oliver led him into the room.

"This is for me?"

Harry asked not believing his eyes. No one had ever given him a party to celebrate his birthday before.

"Everybody should celebrate their birthday with a party at least once Harry."

Oliver said as he clapped Harry on the back. Harry went up to Ron and Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Hermione! I thought you were going to France. Ron! I thought you and your family were going to see Bill in Egypt?"

"We did but when Buffy sent out the invitation we knew we had to be here for your party."

"I can't believe you two kept this from me." He said laughing slightly.

* * *

Harry had received many wonderful gifts. From Ron he was given a pocket sized Sneakoscope. Hermione had given him a Broomstick Servicing kit, which included a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of Tail-Twig clippers, a compass to clip onto your broom and a Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broom care. Hagrid had given him a book called The Monster Book of Monsters. Now they were singing Happy Birthday to him. The candles on the cake were lit as Harry made a wish and blew them out. His wish had been that no trouble be falls them at Hogwarts. As the cake was being cut Buffy heard a tapping on the window. She moved to open the window. The light brown owl lifted its leg and Buffy took the note off. Giving it one of Goliath's owl treats it flew off to return to whence it came. Giles, Oliver, and a few of the other teachers noticed that Buffy had paled slightly. Recovering quickly Buffy slipped the note in her pocket and rejoined the party. She went over to her fiancée and took his hand. Oliver was about to ask her what the note was about but she mouthed the words "Later." Buffy wasn't going to ruin the first birthday party Harry had ever had.

"Did you save some for us?" Buffy asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Of course. Here you go." Harry handed Buffy two pieces of chocolate cake. "Who sent you an owl?"

"It was just a note from Sam, Kendra's watcher. It's nothing to worry about."

Buffy handed Oliver the other plate and took a bite of her cake. She really loved Mrs. Wood's cake.

"Happy Birt'day Harry."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Buffy, and Oliver turned to see Hagrid the giant coming their way.

"Thank you Hagrid. I was curious about why you gave me a book that could bite my hand off?" Hagrid chuckled at what Harry had asked.

"It's for ya _Care of Magical creatures _class. I'll be your instructor tis year."

"That's great Hagrid. You're going to make a great teacher. I know I learned a lot from you."

Buffy had said with a huge smile. The group sat and talked about the coming year before someone had mentioned Quidditch and they went to the field out back.

* * *

The next morning Buffy had gotten up extremely early. She had carefully moved from out of Oliver's embrace pretty sure she hadn't slept at all. Thoughts of the letter that had arrived were plaguing her. Taking a shower and getting dressed Buffy went downstairs and got the morning's wizarding paper. She took a seat on the couch. The headline of the paper caught her eye.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

"_**We are doing all we can to recapture Black,"**__ said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, __**"and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

"_**Well, really, I had to, don't you know,"**__ said an irritable Fudge. __**"Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Ministers assurance that he will not breathe a word of Blacks' true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"**_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. With the news she had gotten from Sam and the threat of yet another killer out there. How many more people would have to die? Several tears began to trickle down her face and she wiped them away frantically upon hearing footsteps.

"Buffy?" She turned her head toward the voice. "Why are you crying? Does it have something to do with that letter you received?"

A disheveled Harry came down the stairs. Buffy could see that he was worried about her. He took a seat by her on the couch.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't think you're going to distract me? Why are you crying?"

"You have to be careful Harry. There's a murderer on the loose by the name Sirius Black. Read this."

Harry read through the article and knew that there was more to Buffy's mood.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes, you're right. There is more. Kendra was killed two days ago by two vampires Angelus and Druscilla."

"Angelus? Where have I heard that name before? That was the vampire Hermione researched for extra credit in DADA. He's the vampire that has a soul right? Do you know what happened?"

"Sam wrote that they snapped her neck and left her body where he could find it."

Buffy couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Her heart poured out for Kendra. Harry didn't know what to say. He had never met Kendra but the others had talked a lot about her. Doing the only thing he could he held her and let her cry on his shoulder. Neither one of them heard the footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Harry? Buffy? What's wrong?" Oliver, Giles, Willow, Xander, and McGonagall had heard her crying and came downstairs to see what was wrong.

"That owl Buffy received was from Sam. _Kendra's dead."_

Harry told them. The last part came out barely above a whisper. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Oliver all had stricken looks on their faces. Xander held Willow as she began to cry. Oliver moved to help comfort Buffy as McGonagall held onto Giles.

"_How?"_

Giles finally managed to ask. Harry was about to tell him but Buffy stopped him. Wiping at her tears she finally managed to tell them what happened.

"Sam thinks that they may be coming after me next, and to top it off did you see the front page. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." McGonagall gasped at the mention of Black's name.

"Who is he Professor?" Harry asked.

"He an evil wizard who was sent to Azkaban for killing thirteen people with one spell. He's a supporter of You-Know-Who. I'll need to speak to Dumbledore soon."

The group sat quietly mourning the loss of a close friend and fellow slayer.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

Thanks to DRAGONGAL, NIGHTSHADE, ME&BOB, BASKETBALL-SLAYER, and MANTICORE-GURL071134

Your reviews were appreciated. I'm glad to see my readers have stuck with me.

As always I will post my stories here first:

It may take me a little longer to get the next chapter up. I've barely started writing it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

Harry was at platform 9 & ¾ with the Weasley's. He had spent the last two days with them at Diagon Alley. Giles had gone ahead to the school upon their return from the States for Kendra's funeral. Xander and Willow went to visit her parents. Buffy and Oliver had waited till the two days before school started to see Oliver's parents once more. Buffy had given him the choice to go with them or stay with the Weasley's. Harry couldn't wait to meet up with her to tell her about the big black dog he keeps seeing. He had seen it twice since being at Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to sit in the compartment they always sat in only to find it already occupied by a young man, who looked to be in his thirties, with light brown hair and pale skin. Next to the man was a dark hair boy who looked to be around Buffy and Oliver's age.

"Sorry, we didn't know this cabin was occupied." Harry told dark haired one.

"No problem. Have a seat. I'm Professor Remus Lupin and this is my nephew Oz."

"Thanks. I'm Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

They all took seats and sat quietly waiting for the train to depart. Professor Lupin checked his wind up watch for the time. A curious look fell over his face when he saw that the Hogwarts Express hadn't taken off yet. The train was scheduled to leave five minutes ago. Five minutes later the conductor opened the door to their cabin and looked around.

"Why haven't we left yet?" Lupin asked the conductor.

"We're waiting for two more passenger."

"Not anymore."

A male voice said from down the corridor. The conductor turned to see Oliver Wood supporting his fiancée who was limping and had several cuts on her arms. The Conductor moved out of the way to let them enter and then headed to the engine to get the express started.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked taking in Buffy sprained ankle, ripped clothes, and various cuts.

"Ran into a particular nasty demon right when we were entering the station. Put up a pretty good fight but we won in the end."

They felt the jerk of the train as it began to leave the station. Oliver left the cabin to get a bowl and cloth to clean her cuts.

"You're lucky the train waited for you." Oz stated. Oliver returned and began cleaning Buffy up.

"It had to wait for me. After last year Dumbledore told the conductor to wait twenty minutes if I don't show by then to leave and send a message ahead. By the way I'm Buffy Summers, Hogwarts resident slayer, and this is my fiancée Oliver Wood." She looks Oliver in the eyes. "I never get tired of saying that."

"I never get tired of hearing it."

He stopped cleaning her wounds to give her a passionate kiss. After ten seconds they broke apart and he continued to clean her cuts.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Oz and this is my Uncle Professor Lupin."

"Ahh, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you do better than our last teacher."

"Well Miss Summers, I hope to live up to your expectations. I've heard of your exploits as the Slayer and trust me when I say I would rather be friends than enemies."

* * *

Oliver had just finished cleaning Buffy up when Edna came by. Instead of pushing her normal gray cart she was carrying a huge basket with a big bright red bow.

"Here you are Buffy, Oliver. A gift from the train staff to celebrate your engagement."

"You guys shouldn't have. Thank you Edna." Buffy said as she took the basket from her.

"Yes. Thank you Edna. We'll have to make sure to thank the others."

"You're quite welcome dears. If you need anything else I'll be up front with the driver."

She turned and left out of the cabin. Buffy put the basket on the floor and Oliver helped her open it.

"Dig in."

Oliver said to everyone. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all took out some of their favorites.

"Oz, Professor Lupin, you welcomed to have some. We have plenty." Buffy offered them.

"Thank you Miss Summers."

"Call me Buffy. Please."

Buffy told the professor who nodded and helped himself to some of the sweets. Oliver sat down beside Buffy and she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Buffy, where are Willow and Xander?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She went back a week early at Dumbledore's request and Xander went with her. Willow is Head Girl."

* * *

Buffy had fallen asleep against Oliver once she had had her fill of chocolate. Professor Lupin had also had fallen asleep to the sound of falling rain. The others were talking quietly to one another. Everyone awake felt the train begin to slow down.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron trying to peer out the window without waking Professor Lupin. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione. Oliver checked his watch and agreed with her.

"So why are we stopping?" He questioned.

They all felt the train begin to slow down more and more. The wind and rain had picked up and showed no sign of slowing. Both Harry and Oz got up to look out the door. They weren't the only ones looking out to see what was going on. Suddenly everything went dark and Harry could hear a few girls shriek at being thrown in to total darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out. "Ron, that was my foot!"

The three carefully made their way back to their seats.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Ron asked quietly.

"Dunno…" replied Harry.

They all heard a squeaking noise as Ron rubbed the window and looked out.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard…"

At that moment the compartment door opened and Harry cried out in pain as some fell hard on his legs.

"Sorry-d'you know what's going on?-Ouch-sorry…"

"Hello Neville," said Harry as he moved in the dark cabin. He found Neville and pulled him up by his cloak.

"Harry is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea-sit down…"

A loud hissing sound came from Hermione's new cat Crookshanks as Neville almost sat on it.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," said Hermione.

She got moving carefully to the door. Upon opening it she let out a yelp as she collided with someone.

"Who's that?" The two voices said at once.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"For goodness sake guys use your wands." Buffy said sleepily. "Lumos. Come in and sit down Ginny."

Buffy's wand lit up in a green sparkling light. It was enough light for them to see each other clearly.

"Quiet!" Lupin said having woken up about the same time Buffy did. No one spoke. "Stay where you are."

Lupin got up and began to move toward the door. Before he could reach it though, it opened. From the light in Buffy's hand everyone could see the figure dressed in a dark black. Its height seemed to extend all the way to the ceiling and it's face completely covered by its hood. Harry felt his stomach flip-flop as he saw gray, scabby, slimy looking, putrid hand sticking out from beneath the cloak. Almost immediately the hand went back inside the cloak not to be seen again that night. As the thing took a breath everyone felt the room grow colder and Harry felt it go deeper than just his skin. He felt his himself surrounded by it and he could hear someone screaming.

"None of us is hiding Sirius black under our cloaks. Go."

Professor Lupin told the thing. It stayed where it was. Buffy finally getting control of herself stepped up behind Lupin.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked in a deadly voice. It nodded yes. "Then you know what I can do. You will leave this train at once!"

Getting the message it sort of glided away. Both Buffy and Remus watched as the cloak figure moved down the hall to leave the train.

* * *

Buffy sank back against the wall putting a hand to her aching head. Remus helped her back inside with the others who were trying to arouse Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Harry heard someone say but couldn't quite make out the voice.

He could feel someone slapping his face. With much effort he felt himself begin to come around.

"W-What?"

Looking up he saw the concerned faces of Oz, Professor Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Looking slightly pass them he could see Wood once again tending to Buffy with Neville's help. The lights were on once again and he could feel the train moving.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Yeah," said Harry looking around for the creature. "What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed."

Ron answered growing more uneasy. Harry noticed that all his companions were looking really pale.

"But I heard screaming-"

The sound of a bar of chocolate being broken into pieces by Lupin made the majority of them jump. He handed Buffy and Harry large pieces of chocolate.

"Here. Eat it. It will help."

He handed a piece to all of the others and took a piece for himself.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor." Buffy said weakly.

"One of the dementors of Azkaban." Lupin finished. Everyone but Buffy, Oz, and Wood was staring at him. "Eat, it will help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

Lupin left out of the compartment.

"Are you sure your okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't get it…what happened?" Harry wiped the sweat off his face.

"Well-that thing-the dementor-stood there and looked around (I mean I think it did, I couldn't see its face) -and you-you-"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," replied Ron. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

The group told him the rest of what happened while he was unconscious. Harry snuck a glance at Buffy who was nibbling on the last bit of her chocolate. Some of the color was returning to her face.

"It was horrible," said Neville in an unusually high voice. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

"But didn't any of you-fall off your seats?"

"No," replied Ron but quickly spoke again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"

"Don't worry about it Harry. They threw me for a loop too. My head is killing me, and my insides feel like someone reached inside and twisted everything. Eat the chocolate, it will help."

Lupin came back in a few seconds later. He smiled slightly at the fact that everyone was starting to look better except Harry who had barely eaten his chocolate.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright Harry?"

"Fine." Harry said hoping he didn't look as red as he felt.

"How about you Ms. Sum-I mean Buffy?"

"I'm fine Professor. I'm going to go wash up before we get there." Lupin nodded. He and

Wood watched as she left the cabin.

* * *

PLEASE READ & REVIEW


	3. Dinner & Hippogriffs

NOTES: Let me say you guys rock with the reviews so I'm putting my next chapter up now for you.

* * *

Buffy had arrived at the feast just as the last person was being placed in a house. Giles had made her sit through an examination by Pomfrey. He wanted to make sure that she hadn't suffered any major damage. Then she had to talk to him about what happened on the train and with the demon. Everyone's attention was on the sorting so she was able to sneak in unobserved. She took a seat by her honey who smiled at seeing her. Harry and Hermione walked in with Professor McGonagall seconds later. They quickly took their seats as Dumbledore began speaking.

"Welcome!"

The light from the candles seemed to be shining perfectly down upon him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…As you will all be aware their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to look over the students.

"They were stationed at every entrance to the grounds. While they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even invisibility cloaks."

He said this while looking over at Harry and Ron.

"It is not in the nature of the dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors. On a happier note I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year and guest. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and his nephew Daniel Osborne."

The round of applause was unenthusiastic but was mostly coming from the Gryffindor section. Ron pointed out the look on Snape's face and Buffy made a note to talk to him later.

"Our second new teacher Professor Wyndam-Pryce will be taking over Muggle Studies."

A second round of applause began as tall, skinny well-groomed man stood up. The glass he wore made him look like a know-it-all. Buffy was glad she didn't have his class.

"And last but certainly not least our own Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures class in addition to his game keeping duties."

Hagrid got the loudest applause out of all the three new teachers. The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest. Harry noticed that Hagrid had turned bright red and was wiping his tears away on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared on the table and Buffy heard some of the first years gasp. She looked over at Harry who had loaded his plate full of food and that made Buffy realize how hungry she was. Loading her plate up she watched as the Hogwarts ghost came flying in to greet everyone.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. How was your summer?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Absolutely wonderful thanks to you lot. A summer I won't soon forget."

He was smiling and his ghostly glow was brighter than usual. Buffy winked at the ghost and he began to move along when a voice cried out. She watched as the first years followed the regular routine of asking Nearly Headless Nick about being nearly headless. Her circle of friends laughed at the first year expression, as one kid got sick.

* * *

Buffy was sitting waiting for her friends to finish the feast. She was looking around when she saw Hagrid coming her way.

"Buffy, could I talk ya for a minute?"

"Sure Hagrid." Buffy got out of her seat and followed Hagrid out of the Great Hall. "What did you want to talk about Hagrid?"

"I wanted to ask ya if you would mind assistin' me tomorrow? I wanted to start wit' a good firs' lesson and thought of Hippogriffs."

"Sure Hagrid. I'll be glad to help you out tomorrow. Meet you after breakfast and we'll talk about how you want to handle the class."

"That b' great Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hagrid walked off toward the front doors to head back to his hut. Buffy returned back to the Great Hall and before heading back to the Gryffindor table she went to the teacher to talk Giles. He broke off his conversation with McGonagall.

"You're looking better Buffy."

"Thanks Giles. I feel better. Hagrid asked if I could help him with his class tomorrow. I told him I could. That's all right isn't? Professor Dumbledore approved it."

Buffy said hurriedly upon seeing Giles look. It was one Buffy was familiar with. It was the one that said you are suppose to me before you say yes. Whereas McGonagall was giving her the you got hurt and should be taking it easy look. Neither could maintain the look and smiled.

"It's okay Buffy. Hagrid talked to me first as long as you're still feeling okay in the morning."

"You're the best! Thanks Giles."

Buffy said giving him one of her hundred-watt smile. She reached over the table and gave him a hug. He returned it and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You are welcome Buffy."

She headed back to the Gryffindor table. The majority of them were still there talking amongst themselves. Buffy gave Oliver a long kiss, which made the others groan.

"What did Hagrid want?" Willow asked when she sat down again.

"He asked if I would assist him with his class tomorrow." She turned to Oliver. "Will you take notes for me in our classes tomorrow?"

"What do I get if I do?"

Buffy whispered in his ear. The group around them burst out laughing when Wood turned a bright shade of red.

_"I'll do it."_ Wood said in a soft whisper, which made the others laugh again.

"You're so cute when you blush. Come we have get this group to the Gryffindor tower."

* * *

The first day of classes could have gone better for Harry. In Divination Trelawny predicted Harry's death, which had spooked the majority of the class. They had gone to Transfigurations where they all missed McGonagall's change because they were too worried about Trelawny's predictions. To top it all of Hermione and Ron were fighting because Ron made the comment about Hermione being bad at something. It was after lunch and the trio was headed to Care of Magical Creatures. When he saw his arch-nemesis and his two cronies, he knew they were having class with Slytherin. Harry was glad Buffy was going to be there because she wouldn't allow Malfoy to get away with anything. She was standing next to Hagrid who was waiting by his hut's front door. Next to Buffy was Fangs who whined a little at Buffy who immediately answered by scratching him behind the ears.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called out to the class. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid led the group as Buffy and Fang brought up the rear. After walking for about five minutes they came to a paddock but it was empty.

"Everyone gather around the fence." Buffy told them.

"That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer book-"

"How?" Malfoy said in his arrogant impolite way, and Buffy glared at him.

"Eh?" replied Hagrid.

"How do we open our book?" Malfoy asked slightly nicer after seeing Buffy's look. Malfoy showed Hagrid that he had his book bound, as did many of the students.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked his face looked deflated. Buffy nodded to Harry, who nodded back.

"Like this?" Harry began stroking his book on it spine. The book shivered and lay open.

"That's right Harry. You have to stroke them gently on the spine."

Hagrid face lit up that one student had got it. He took Hermione's book, removed the spellotape, and proceeded to show how to open the books so everyone could see. Harry was glad that Buffy had showed him how to open the book, because the excited look Hagrid gave made Harry happy. Buffy was glad that she had asked Hagrid that night when Harry had received the book.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy mocked. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny." Hagrid told Hermione a little unsure.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off."

"Don't listen to the little pillock Hagrid. I thought it was quite funny. The little prick needs that lesson in manners I promised him." At that Malfoy paled and stayed quiet.

"Righ' then, now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So Buffy an' I will get' em. Hang on…"

Malfoy made sure that both Buffy and Hagrid were out of sight before he made his comment.

"This place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loud enough for the class to hear. "That oaf teaching classes, my fatherly have a fit when I tell him-"

"Tell him what Malfoy? Last I heard your father was sharing a cell with Lockhart in Azkaban. What's he going to do?" Malfoy looked exasperated.

"Careful, Potty, there's a dementor behind you-"

"Ooooohhhh!"

Lavender Brown squealed upon seeing Hagrid and Buffy bring out about a dozen of the weirdest creatures they had ever seen. The creature was a cross between a horse and an eagle. There was a thick leather collar around each of their necks.

"Get up there!"

Both he and Buffy roared shaking the chains to get them toward the fence where the class was.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" Hagrid said happily as he let the students look them over. "So, if yeh wan'ter come a bit nearer-"

At first no one seemed to move, but then Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped closer. Buffy gave them a grateful look.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Harry noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening. He realized they were probably trying to find away to disrupt the class.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt. Right-who wants to go first?"

No one had volunteered. The whole class looked like they were unsure of the hippogriffs. Buffy looked toward Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They caught her eye.

"No one?" Hagrid asked with a pleading voice.

"I'll do it." Harry finally said.

Lavender and Parvati gasped as they remember their class this morning. Buffy just looked at them.

"Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Buffy almost busted out laughing. That was what the girls were worried about. Buffy had to remind herself to talk to Harry about it. Trelawny couldn't what predict what's going to happen even if it had already happened.

"Good man Harry! Right then-let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Buffy got herself ready as Hagrid untied the chain and slipped of the collar. Everyone watched with frightful glances except Malfoy was watching Harry maliciously.

"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buffy was proud that Harry was able to keep eye contact that long. She could see that it was hurting his eyes to go so long without staring.

"That it." Hagrid told him. "That's it, Harry… now, bow…"

Harry did as he was told. Hagrid and Buffy began to worry when Buckbeak didn't bow back right away. Just Hagrid was about to tell Harry to start backing up Buckbeak bowed.

"Well done, Harry! Right-yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry wanted to stop still feeling nervous about being up there. He began petting the beak and Buckbeak looked to be in paradise. The class broke into applause except for the Slytherin trio who were looking let down.

"Righ' then, Harry. I reckon he might let yeh ride him. Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint." Hagrid told Harry. "An' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

With Buffy's help Harry climbed on really dreading doing this. With no warning the wings open and Buckbeak flew around for about a minute. Harry knew which way he preferred to fly and this wasn't it. He was glad when they were back on the ground.

"Good work, Harry! Who else wants ago?"

* * *

The class was bolder after seeing Harry's success. They climbed into the paddock. Buffy and Hagrid began letting the other hippogriffs go one at a time. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak think if Potter could do anyone could. Malfoy had bowed and was now petting his beak.

"This is very easy," Malfoy said loud for Harry to him, having forgot about Buffy. "I knew it must have been if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Before Malfoy knew what was happening he was being knocked to the ground hard. There was a crunching sound as he was rolled away from the hippogriff. Hagrid was wrestling to get the collar on a struggling Buckbeak. Buffy had knocked Malfoy out of the way of Buckbeak's claw and then rolled him a safe distance away. Buffy had gotten Malfoy out of the paddock. The look on her face was that of pure anger.

"You stupid little git! Are you intentionally trying to get yourself killed cause if you are look no further. I will not have you and your little cronies making trouble for Hagrid or anyone else in this school. I told you in the bookstore that to learn some manners or I was going to teach them to you. You're about to get your first lesson and I don't care if get detention for the rest of the year you are to learn to treat others with respect."

She hauled him up by the collar of his robe. "Now apologize to Hagrid for disrupting his class."

The whole class was silent. The Gryffindor's had never seen Buffy like this, though Harry, Hermione, and Ron had come close that day in the bookstore. At first Malfoy didn't say anything.

"You want me to break that other arm?"

"I'm sorry-for interrupting your class-Hagrid." Hagrid just nodded. Buffy looked at Blaise Zabini. "Let Draco's teacher's know that he'll be with me for the rest of the day. Sorry to run out on you like this Hagrid but this needs to be done."


	4. Lessons Learned

Here's the next chapter. I just finished it and hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank a few people.

Someone asked me if I would be doing another story after this one and the answer is probably yes but it depends on how well this one goes.

**JAMMINJELLYBEAN, BOB THE BIRD, & HALIA**: Thank you for your reviews.

**DOC:** I hope you like what I did to Malfoy. The git is definitely going to get what's coming to him.

**KAY**: Since you made the suggestion of putting a scene of having them fight it got me thinking and there might be one but not any time soon.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

After Buffy had dealt with Draco she had him take notes to Giles and Oliver. She had gone on patrol and stopped at Hagrid's afterwards. She wanted to see how the rest of his classes had gone and to tell him about Malfoy's punishment. She approached the door and heard him sobbing. Knocking on his door Buffy heard him try and get it together.

"C'min."

Hagrid's voice snarled. Buffy opened the door and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol. She saw Hagrid sitting at his table with a huge pewter in front of him. He didn't even look up when she came in.

"Spect it's a record." Hagrid said when he finally looked up and saw her. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid! Dumbledore won't allow it."

"It's only a matter o' time, I'n't it, after the letters the school gov'nors have received. They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later…done flobberworms or summat….Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson….S all my fault…"

"Don't worry Hagrid. I saw everything and the little git insulted Buckbeak. I heard it, and I know Harry, Hermione, and Ron heard it. We'll all back you up." Buffy reached for his pewter. "I think you've had enough to drink."

"Maybe your right."

Buffy takes the pewter and heads toward the door with it. Hagrid follows her. She pours out the contents of the pewter while he dips his head in to the trough outside his door. Buffy smiled as he shook his hair free of excess water like Fang would.

"Let's go back in and I'll tell you how I reformed Malfoy before I meet Oliver."

Hagrid nodded and they both headed back into the hut. Hagrid took the seat he was sitting in before and Buffy took one beside him.

"Now tell meh Buffy, What did yeh do to Malfoy?"

"Once we left the class I took him toward the kitchen and made him mop the kitchen floor without magic and with a broken arm. His face was priceless when I told him he was going to do what he considers servant chores. I finally relented and took to see Madam Pomfrey, but after I made him ask politely with a please and thank you."

Hagrid was laughing at the thought of Malfoy scrubbing floors.

"And did you notice that the paddock was totally clean of any hippogriff droppings? I had Malfoy pick every one of them up with a shovel. His face twisted in disgust each time. To top it off I made him clean up in the lake. Scared him half to death when I told him the sea monster was behind him."

"Buffy, you are too much."

"Thanks Hagrid. I try. I've got to get going. Just keep your chin up. You're a good teacher who's just unfortunate to have Malfoy as a student. See ya Fangs. See ya Hagrid."

"Bye Buffy."

Buffy waved goodbye to them and was glad to see that Hagrid was much happier now. Looking up at the sky she would have just enough time to get a bath before her dinner with Oliver.

* * *

Oliver gave the giggling blonde child in the picture the password to the room. As soon as he had stepped in he could smell the sweet aroma of lavender. Looking around the room he knew that there was only one place she could be. Walking toward the bathroom Oliver could see the blonde head sticking out of the tub. Moving quietly beside her, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. At first she didn't respond still too sleep induce to realize what was going on. Soon enough though, she began to respond. When they finally broke apart Buffy licked her lips seductively.

"I so love it when you wake me up like that."

"I know. That's why I do it. What have I told you about falling asleep in the tub?" He looked at her sternly. She looked at him slightly sheepish before giving him a kiss. "You won't distract me that easily. Come on. Let's get you out of there."

Oliver turned and grabbed the towel and held it so that he could wrap her up in it. Once she stepped out he took the liberty to dry her off himself. He started with her legs and slowly worked his way up. By the time he had gotten to her shoulders they were both thoroughly aroused. She was kissing Oliver neck while his hands roamed her body.

"You know *_kiss_* Dobby *_kiss_* *_kiss_* is going *_kiss_* to be here *_kiss_* with *_kiss_* the food *_kiss_* soon."

Buffy told him continuing to kiss his neck while taking off his school robe.

"Then he'll just have to wait because if we stop now I'll go insane."

They both continued as if nothing else mattered but them. In a matter of seconds Buffy had Oliver as naked as she was.

* * *

The following morning Dobby had brought Buffy a note from Dumbledore saying that he wanted to see her before breakfast. Giving Oliver a kiss she told him that she would see him at breakfast. She knew that Dumbledore wanted to see her about the Malfoy affair yesterday and that was what they talked about. Dumbledore laughed merrily at what Buffy had done. He saw Buffy as a granddaughter and knew that he couldn't be cross with her over something like that. They had talked for about half an hour before it was time for breakfast to begin. Buffy had just turned the corner from Dumbledore's office when she saw Oz looking a little lost.

"Oz? You look lost?"

"Hey Buffy. Probably cause I am lost. I kind of got lost making my way to the Great Hall."

"I'm heading that way. We'll go together." Buffy told him she began leading the way to the stairs. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go on."

"What's it like being a werewolf?"

"It's hurt when you first start to change. Three nights out of the month I change into a werewolf. Once I'm fully change it's like I'm pushed aside and the wolf takes full control. I never fully remember what happens. Now there's a potion that will let me stay in control of the wolf when I change. What is it like being a witch and a slayer?"

"It's hard. I go out night after night fighting vampires, demons, and other evil creatures and hoping that it won't be my last. My family and friends try to see that I have as much of a normal life as possible, but they can only do so much. I was a witch first and then I became the slayer, but if I could give my slayer power up I wouldn't. For all the pain it can cause me when I show up too late to help someone, it feels great when I know that someone will live because of what I've done. Does that make sense?"

"Yeh." They were just outside the Great Hall. "Thanks for helping me Buffy."

"Thank you for listening. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Buffy and Oz entered a few seconds later and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Buffy took a seat next to Oliver who gave her kiss, and Oz sat on the other side of the twins. Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"Let the feast begin."

The table filled with food and everyone began eating heartily. Everyone looked up when an owl came in hooting and carrying a package. They watched as it flew to the Gryffindor table and dropped the package off when it reached Buffy. She caught it with ease. Everyone went back to eating but kept glancing to see what Buffy had got. Buffy looked at Giles and some of the other teachers who shrugged their shoulders. They were as surprised as she was. She took the note off that was attached. The Gryffindor's around her noticed how she had paled considerably. With a shaky hand she lifted the lid to the package and gasped before abruptly getting up from the table and running quickly out the hall.

"BUFFY!" Several people called out.

Oliver was the first one up to chase after her. He was soon followed by Willow, Xander, and, Giles. They reached the hall doors to see Buffy run out the front doors. They soon heard the sound of her retching. Oliver went over and helped hold her up as her trembling arm looked like they were going to give way. Giles had picked up the box where Buffy had dropped it. He almost threw-up himself upon seeing what was in the package. He read the note.

_Kendra's eyes were really easy to pop out. We have our eyes on you._

Finally Buffy had stopped retching. With Oliver's help they moved to the steps to sit down. He held her tightly.

"They're here. Angelus and Druscilla. They sent me a reminder of what they did to Kendra.

The note said that they were easy to pop out and that they have their eyes on me."

Buffy began to shake. Her grief for Kendra was beginning to consume her again. Tears began to fall again.

"Why don't you three go back inside and finish breakfast? I'd like to talk to Buffy alone."

Giles said as he sat down on the other side of Buffy.

"Xander will you take my first class so I can talk to Dumbledore?"

"No problem G-man."

Giles glared at him, but didn't say anything. He and Willow waited for Oliver. He was whispering something in Buffy's ear and she nodded her head. Buffy shifted from out of Oliver's embraced and went into Giles. The three left Buffy and Giles sitting outside.

"It's okay Buffy. You have to let it go. I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened to Kendra. It's not your fault Buffy."

"I should have been there Giles. I should have gone to the Hellmouth instead of spending my vacation going to all those places we went." She sobbed.

"You cannot be everywhere at once. It was an unexpected incident Buffy. No one knew it was going to happen. I sent an owl to Sam a week before school let out and asked him if need our assistance. He sent it back saying no and for you to enjoy your break. You want to avenge her death then put a stake through those bastards heart and don't let them get to you."

After hearing what he had said Buffy had stopped her crying and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She wiped the remaining tears away and returned his smile.

"You're right as always Giles. I'm going to drive a stake through their heart for Kendra. What does the council know about these two? Can you talk to Sam? I need to know what I'm up against if I'm going to take them out."

"I'll owl them as soon as I can. Ready to rejoin the others?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Giles. I love you." She said hugging him tight.

"I love you too Buffy."


	5. Halloween Day

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all have been great and I'm glad you all like it.

**HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The news about the Defense Against the Dark Arts bogart class had spread all through the school. Everyone had heard about how Neville's bogart had turned into Snape, and by the end it was wearing a dress. Snape had been furious and was giving Gryffindor an even harder time than usual.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself. If you didn't pick on Neville so much you wouldn't be his worst fear. Be a good sport about it. Don't see me upset that I'm Malfoy's biggest fear do you?"

Buffy had told Snape earlier that week. He merely grumbled. Now that it was the start of October, it was time to start training for Quidditch. Oliver had called a meeting that Thursday night at the stadium.

"This is my-I mean Buffy and mine's last chance to win the Quidditch cup. We'll be leaving at the end of this year. We'll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor has won two years straight and I'd like to make it three. We've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school."

Oliver said hoping this speech is giving them the inspiration they need to win.

"We've got three superb Chasers." He pointed to Angelina, Katie, and Buffy who he gave a quick kiss to. "We have two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it Oliver." "You're embarrassing us." Fred and George said pretending to blush at Wood's words.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match." Wood said proudly.

"Don't forget our first-rate Keeper." Buffy said with such a loving twinkle.

"Yeah Oliver, we think you're very good too." George said.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"I'm glad you all agree then."

"Yeah, we can do it," said Angelina.

"Definitely." Harry said speaking for the first time.

"Let's start training then." Oliver said and the team agreed full of determination.

* * *

The Hogsmeade trip was successful for all. Buffy and Oliver had stayed close to Harry while he explored Hogsmeade. They had gone to Gladrags Wizardwear and Buffy had asked them if they could make her a special wedding dress. The owner, Buffy and Willow talked for a little while about specifics of the dress. The others went to Zonko's. They met up at Honeydukes and tried some of the new fudge they were giving away. Their last stop was the three broomsticks for some hot butterbeer. They had all had a good time and had brought back tons of stuff but they were all hungry for the Halloween feast. Everything in the Great Hall was decorated for Halloween. Hundreds of candle lit pumpkins, orange streamer, and live bats floated in the air. Everyone quickly sat down and the feast soon began. Dumbledore started the feast and everyone was enjoying the food. Ron and Hermione who were filled with sweets from Honeydukes even managed to eat a second helping of food. The evening finished off with the Hogwarts ghost putting on a little show for everyone. Sir Nicholas did a reenactment of how he became Nearly Headless. It was met with great amusement. When everyone decided to retire for the night the Gryffindor's headed back to their room. There was a big crowd at the portrait entrance.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked. Soon Percy's loud voice could be heard.

"Let me through, please."

He made his way through the crowd with Buffy, Oliver, Willow, and Xander.

"What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password-excuse me, Head Boy and Girl coming through."

He stopped abruptly. They all looked up a silence falling over them. Buffy moved closer to examine things more closely.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quickly!" Buffy couldn't stress her words enough.

"What's going on?"

Ginny Weasley asked having just arrived. A few seconds later Dumbledore made his to the painting. The Fat Lady had fled from her portrait, which was shredded and torn. Dumbledore looked back at McGonagall, Giles, Lupin, and Snape who had just arrived.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky," responded Moaning Myrtles voice. She rarely ventured from the girls bathroom so everyone was shocked when she appeared.

"What do you mean Myrtle?" Dumbledore asked sweetly. He knew Moaning Myrtle is very sensitive.

"Ashamed, Your Headship sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," she said sadly. "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Headmaster. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Dumbledore had made the Gryffindor head back to the Great Hall. Percy was leading the way. Buffy had fallen back to the rear using her slayer senses to check for evil. They arrived back in the hall and were joined by the other three houses. The three houses were extremely confused at what they were doing back in the Great Hall.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore said as McGonagall and Flitwick began closing the doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall. Buffy, could you help Hagrid patrol the grounds outside?"

"I'm on it." Buffy said nodding toward Hagrid. The two left to get a few weapons.

"I'm leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." He looked at Percy and Willow. "Send word with one of the ghost."

The teachers were just about out of the Great Hall when Dumbledore turned around suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, yes you'll be needing…"

With a wave of his wand hand the dining tables quickly flew against the wall and began stacking themselves on top of each other. Another wave brought hundreds of purple soft sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," Dumbledore said as he shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut the hall came alive with talk about what was going on.

"Everyone into your sleeping bag!" Willow called out loudly, shocking quite a few people.

"Come on now, no more talking. Lights out in ten minutes." Percy told them.

"C'mon," Ron said.

He, Harry, and Hermione had gone to get a sleeping bag. They made it up there at the same time Oliver did. They waited as he grabbed one for himself and one for Buffy. Ten minutes had passed when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Five very large demons with sharp claws, and scaly skin came in. The students who were awake screamed loudly. Willow, Percy, and Oliver immediately had their wands out. There were few more seventh years also standing to help.

"We came for the Slayer."

"You want me come and get me."

A voice said from behind them. Instantly a crossbow arrow was in one of the demons chest. Oliver and Willow immediately fired spells, while Percy told Sir Nicholas to get Professor Dumbledore. Buffy was now fighting off three demons with a sword from one of the suit of armors. Magic worked good to hold a demon back but in the end the best way to get rid of one was the Slayer way of fire or decapitation. She was trying her best with the others to keep them away from the students. Draco Malfoy had already been slashed across the arm when the demon made a wild swing at Buffy. He had been too into the fight to move until he felt the pain. Hitting one of them hard Buffy brought the sword up quickly and cut one of their heads off. Buffy heard Oliver mutter a spell at the one she had fired the arrow at. The demon was on fire.

"BUFFY! LOOKOUT!"

Thanks to Harry's warning Buffy dodged the sharp claw coming her way. She sent a hard kick to the demon's stomach and sent it toward Oliver and Willow. Using her slayer strength Buffy jacked the last demon up against the wall. She heard Willow utter the spell this time and turned his attention back to her demon.

"Why did you want me?" She asked menacingly.

"Angelus sent us. Told us to bring the slayer to him. He's looking forward to sinking his teeth into you."

"Well then it's a date because I'm looking forward to driving stake into his heart. Take a message to your bosses and tell them to leave this school alone or so help me I'll make sure their deaths are a painfully slow one. Now get out of here before I give you a taste of what I'm going to do to them."

The demon scurried past the teachers that had just arrived. Giles moved toward Buffy and Xander towards Willow, while Dumbledore and the others went to check on the other students.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few bumps and scratches. Nothing to serious." Buffy told them.

Pomfrey was looking over Draco scratches. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore had cleaned up the remains of the demons.

"Did Angelus send them?" Giles asked her. Buffy just nodded.

"All the excitement is over return to your sleeping bags." Dumbledore told them.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Professor Dumbledore entered again. Percy, Buffy, Willow and Oliver who had been talking about the situation looked up and watched as Dumbledore made his way to them.

"Any sign of him Professor?" Percy asked quietly.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything's under control sir. It's been quiet." Oliver told him.

"We'll leave the students here for the night. There's no point moving them now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady sir?" Willow asked.

"Hiding in a map of Aygyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she calms down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

The main door to the hall creaked open to admit Professor Snape who made his way straight to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing their either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well Severus, I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Buffy asked Dumbledore.

"Many, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-the start of the term?"

Snape asked trying to be vague about his question so that Willow, Percy, and Oliver wouldn't understand. Buffy already knew what he was asking about.

"I do, Severus."

"It seems-almost impossible-that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it." Buffy knew by Dumbledore's tone the matter was now closed. "I must go down to the dementors. I told them I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes, but I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I'm Headmaster."

Buffy smiled proudly at that, while Percy looked slightly abashed. The two professors left so that the students could sleep.


	6. First Match

Here's the next chapter. All your support has been great. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Sirius Black was what everyone had talked about for the next several days. Everyone was trying to figure out how he got in. The weather had gone from sunny to dark, gloomy, and rainy. It was the day before the Quidditch match and Wood was giving Harry advice constantly. Due to Draco getting scratched, they were now playing Hufflepuff. So Oliver was taking every chance he could to talk to Harry about the Hufflepuff Seeker. They were talking in the middle of the hallway when Harry realized he was late for DADA. Without saying a word he turned and ran for DADA class.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-"

Harry stopped abruptly when he saw that Professor Lupin wasn't teaching. What shocked him though was the person teaching the class. Buffy sat perched on top of the desk and had turned to look at him when he entered.

"Nice of you to join us Harry. You're ten minutes late."

"Buffy? Where's Professor Lupin?"

"As I was telling the class, Professor Lupin is feeling too ill to teach today. Professor Dumbledore asked if I would mind filling in for him today. He thought it would be easier to have someone take the class for the day instead of having the teachers cover the classes. Which if he had you guys would have Snape and let me say he's still upset over the bogart thing."

The class had laughed a little remembering how Snape had looked. Neville was looking slightly sheepish.

"Alright, settle down. We need to get started. Professor Dumbledore has given me the power to take points and I hate to have to do that to my own house. Now how about we do a review on the vampires and the one who kills them. Let's start with vampires. Ron, give me one way."

"Beheading."

"Very good Ron. Neville."

"Sunlight."

"Excellent! Seamus."

"Stake through the heart."

"Great job. Hermione, give me another one."

"Fire."

"Magnificent. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what the Slayer is?"  
She smiled at seeing the whole class raise their hands. Between her and Lupin the school was well informed about vampires.

"Harry."

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She and she alone will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness yadda, yadda, yadda. She is the slayer."

Buffy let out a laugh that startled the class. Harry also had a grin on his face. The others just looked at him.

"You have been around me way too much Harry."

That was what the class had done talked and reviewed about vampires until it was time to go. Dumbledore smiled knowing he had made the right choice.

* * *

It had rained quite hard that day making the night cold and the ground slippery and wet. Buffy's feet were drenched. Giles had given her the night off but Professor Lupin had informed Dumbledore before he changed that Oz hadn't taken his potion yet. Oz hadn't been at dinner and no one had seen him for several hours. Now she was out checking the forest for him. It was getting late and she had a Quidditch match in the morning. She cursed as her foot went into another mud puddle. With the wind howling so ferociously Buffy barely heard the sound of her attacker. She hadn't moved fast enough and she and Oz fell to the muddy ground. The two rolled on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. The werewolf tried his best to hurt Buffy and bite her. He managed to slash her across the stomach. She hissed in pain and used it to throw Oz off of her. She quickly raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The werewolf fell to the ground in a full body bind. Reaching into her pocket she was glad to see that potion was still in one piece. Moving closer she took the top off and felt lucky his mouth was open. She poured the potion in slowly so he wouldn't choke. By the time she had given him the whole potion she could see a change already taking place.

"I'm going to release you in a minute. I want to make sure the potion has taken effect. You'll have to stay at Hagrid's tonight."

Buffy released the spell and the two of them walked to Hagrid's.

* * *

The next morning the storm Buffy knew was coming had came. The loud thunder and rained rattled the windows of the school. The storm was loud enough that it had woken Buffy up and she cursed slightly having only been asleep for about three hours. She got up and got herself ready for the Quidditch match. She made her way down to the common room and found Harry picking up Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Buffy found it peculiar that Crookshanks keeps going after Ron's pet rat Scabbards with such determination. Buffy said good morning to him as she took Crookshanks from him. The two sat a mostly in quiet until it was time for breakfast. They were just outside the hall when Oz met up with them.

"Hey Oz." Both Buffy and Harry said simultaneously.

"Hey Buffy, Harry. Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Oz. I'll be inside in a moment Harry." Buffy said to Harry as she and Oz moved someplace a little more quite. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. By the time I realized that I hadn't taken my potion it was too late."

"You're welcome Oz. I know how hard it can be. Are you going to be at the game today?"

"Wouldn't miss it."  
"Cool. You coming to breakfast?"

"Nah. Uncle Remus still isn't feeling good. I'm going to help him get some things done before the match."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

Buffy watched as he left and headed toward the Great Hall. She turned and could see Oliver watching her. Before sitting down she kissed Oliver.

"I've had better kisses honey." Buffy said when he didn't respond to her kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." Oliver said as if coming out of a trance and giving her a mind blowing kiss. "I was just thinking about today's game. It's going to be a rough one."

"Stop worrying and share a bowl of porridge with me. I'm really not that hungry but I know I should eat something." Oliver nodded and shared a bowl of porridge with Buffy.

"Yeah stop worrying Oliver," said Katie smoothly. "We don't mind a little rain."

* * *

It was considerably more than just a little bit of rain. That didn't stop the whole school from showing up and showing their support. The wind was blowing so fierce that many had lost their umbrellas. The Gryffindor team had changed into their robe and waited for Oliver's usual pep talk. He said nothing. Buffy could see that he wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally he just put a hand out. Buffy put her hand on top of his, and the rest of the team followed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They headed toward the field. They had almost been blown over by the wind when they stepped out. Between the roar of the wind and booming thunder you were unable to hear if the crowd was cheering. The players took their places on the field. The captains stepped up and shook hands. Diggory smiled slightly, but Wood didn't return it. He just nodded.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch called out.

The Gryffindor's mounted their Slayer brooms except for Harry who decided to use his Nimbus 2000. It wasn't as fast as his Slayer broom but it was faster than Cedric Diggory broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. When everyone had lifted off they had to fight to keep from going sideways and running into each other. Katie had grabbed the Quaffle and began flying toward the goal. She passed the ball to Buffy who threw the Quaffle at the goal to score. One of the Hufflepuff retrieved the Quaffle but dropped when a Bludger hit him. Buffy had picked it up and was moving toward the goal when a Hufflepuff chaser bumped her. She passed it to Angelina who put it through the hoop to score.

Harry was glad when Wood called a time out. With all this rain Harry couldn't see a thing through his glasses. He tried futilely to clean the water off of them with his clothes but they were soaked and really not making a difference.

"I called for a time-out! Come on under here-"

Wood motioned to his teammates that weren't under the umbrella to join them. The whole team was looking like a bunch of drowned rat.

"What's the score?" Harry asked.

"We're fifty points up." Buffy told him.

"But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." Oliver told him.

"I've got no chance with these on." Harry sighed as he waved his glasses.

Several seconds later, Hermione came running up to them her cloak above her head protecting her from the rain. A smile was beaming off her face.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses quick!" Harry handed Hermione his glasses and she pointed her wand at them. "Impervius! There! They'll repel water!"

"Great thinking Hermione." Buffy said smiling at her bright thinking.

"Brilliant," Wood called to as she headed for the stands. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

When they stepped back into the rain Hermione's spell had done it job and Harry could see. The match started up again and Angelina had gotten the Quaffle. She moved quickly toward the goal and through the ball. The Hufflepuff keeper had blocked it. The game was becoming more dangerous as the thunder rattled loudly and was soon followed by a flash of lightening. Buffy was concentrating hard on the game but her lack of sleep the previous night and the physical exertion of this was exhausting her.

"Harry!" She turned when she heard Oliver call Harry's name. "Harry, behind you!"

Buffy saw Harry come out of his reverie and was now trying to catch up to Diggory who going after the Snitch. Buffy returned her attention back to her teammates and began flying toward the Hufflepuff goal when she felt. Pain. Looking down, she saw about a hundred dementors on the field. Her head was killing her again as were insides. The pain was five times worse than it was the last time. Soon everything became a blur as she heard someone scream her name.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses. You're lucky the Hufflepuff Keeper was able grab you before you hit the goal post."

Harry could hear the voices talking around him but couldn't make out clearly who had said what. All his brain was receiving right now was how much every part of his body hurt.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Harry's eyes popped open. The first thing that registered was that he was in the hospital wing. Then he heard Fred say his name.

"Harry!"

Harry sat up and looked at his four teammates who were splashed with mud from head to foot. Hermione and Ron looked liked they had jumped into a swimming pool with their clothes on. In the bed beside his he saw Buffy wrapped up in a warm blanket nursing a cup of hot chocolate. He noticed Buffy was really pale too.

"How are feeling?" George asked.

"What happened?"  
"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been-what-fifty feet?"

"We thought you died." Katie said who was shaking. "And Buffy almost flew head first into the goal post."

"But the match?" Harry asked. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one spoke and that confirmed what Harry feared.

"We didn't-lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked when he realized that he wasn't there.

"Just because he admits it's fair doesn't mean he has to like it. He went to take a shower. He'll be here when he's done."

"We think he's trying to drown himself."

Buffy watched as Harry put his face to his knees. He clutched tightly at his hair. He felt as if he let the whole team down.

"Harry it wasn't your fault. You can't catch the Snitch every time. Just like Angelina, Katie, and I don't score every time. Fred and George don't get the Bludgers all the time, and Oliver doesn't stop every goal. You did your best Harry and be thankful it wasn't Malfoy who had caught it."

"Buffy's right. It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right?"

"Right. So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…" Angelina started.

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"Guy please you're bringing back my headache. Why don't you guys go and get cleaned up?"

"You're right Buffy. Beside I see Madam Pomfrey and I think she's about to run us off," replied Katie.

"We'll come and see you later," said Fred. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best we've ever had."

Ron and Hermione moved closer after they had left. The door opened again and Willow and Xander entered to check on Buffy.


	7. Skirmishes

Here's the next chapter that is written especially for those people who reviewed the chapter. This Chapter is for you five.

**DRAGONGAL**: This chapter is eleven pages long. That is six pages longer than my usual chapters just for you. 8)

**REESE and KAY**: Here comes trouble in paradise.

I know there are more of you out there reading my stories and I just ask that you PLEASE **READ AND REVIEW!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT SEEMS TO BE TAKING A WEEK TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. I ALWAYS POST WHEN I GET THEM DONE.**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Oliver had come later that night looking refreshed and clean. While Harry and Buffy were eating Oliver talked to Harry about the match trying to make sure that he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry about today Harry. We'll get them next time. It wasn't your fault it was those damn dementors."

"Uh-oh." Buffy groaned seeing the look on Oliver's face.

"What?" Harry asked before taking a bite if his food.

"He's got that look which says we're going to practice until we drop."

"It won't be that bad sweetheart."

* * *

Buffy had been right. When Harry was released from the Hospital wing Monday morning that afternoon after classes they were practicing. Now it was two weeks before the end of the term and once again Oliver had ordered a practice. Buffy was the only one that wasn't there. She was tired and decided she wasn't going. Instead she went to find Xander and Willow. It felt like ages since she had sat and hung out with them. She found them with Oz in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Buffster." Xander said looking up from his match of Wizard's chess with Oz.

"Hey," said Oz.

"I thought you had practice today cause you know Harry and others went out with their brooms. And Oliver had that look on his face and why aren't you at practice?" She smiled at her friend's babble.

"I decide to spend time with you guys. I'm tired and I need time just to hang out. It seems like forever since I've spent time with you guys."

"But what about Oliver? Won't he be mad about you playing hooky?"

"He'll get over it."

Buffy and Willow began catching up. They had talked until Goliath, Buffy's pet owl, began hooting loudly. Buffy went up to see what was a matter. Goliath was in his cage hooting up a storm. With all the bad weather recently Buffy hadn't been able to let him go out to fly around. Opening Goliath's cage he immediately flew out and kept going toward the window.

"You want to go outside? Alright let me get my cloak." She grabbed her cloak from the bed and held her arm out for him to land on. They headed to the common room. "I'm going to take Goliath out to stretch his wings. You guys want to come?"

"Checkmate!" said Oz getting up after making his last move. "I could use some fresh air."

"Willow? Xander?"

"I think we'll just stay in Buffy."

"Suit yourself. Come on Oz."

* * *

Goliath kept flying around Buffy and Oz nipping parts of Buffy's body. She knew what Goliath wanted her to do.

"Alright, you win. _Accio broom._ Goliath wants me to play with him. Have you ever flown on a broom before?" Oz shook his head. "Do you want to? I can take you up on mine."

"Okay."

"Give me few minutes to play with Goliath and then we'll take a flight around the school."

Oz nodded and watched as Buffy flew into the air and chased Goliath. It didn't take her long to tag the bird on the head. Oz laughed at the antics of the two. He was glad that Buffy was smiling. He had noticed her tired expression and withdrawnness. Oz was in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed when Goliath landed on his shoulder. He came out of it a few seconds later when Buffy landed.

"Goliath always knows when I need to vent or relax. You ready for your flight. I promise no fancy flying." Oz just nodded. "Get on behind me and put your arm around my waste. Hold on tight."

The broom lifted off the ground and at first Oz found it to be a little scary but as they continued to get higher and move forward he began enjoying it more. Oz was always the silent one never revealing too much emotion, but Buffy knew that he was showing some now.

They had been flying for about half an hour. They weren't far from where they had started at when Buffy heard Oliver calling her name.

"Buffy!"

She looked down to see Oliver and the Quidditch team below her. Buffy motioned to the ground and Goliath understood and flew down to Harry. The two of them landed a few seconds later.

"Thanks Buffy. That was pretty cool. I'll see you later."

"Later Oz." He left leaving Buffy to talk with her fiancée and the team. "Hey guys."

"Why weren't you at practice today?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't feel like practicing today."

"Buffy you know we need to practice if we want to win the cup this year."

"I agree we need to practice but not every free minute we have. We've practiced every day for the last month and a half. I told Harry that night we lost the Quidditch match that we were going to practice till we drop. Well, I'm ready to drop."

"Buffy, we're all a bit tired, but if we want to win we got to make sure we beat Ravenclaw by two hundred points. We have to make sure we're the best."

"We are the best. A bit tired doesn't even explain how I feel. I get up, go to classes, go to practice and go patrol. No time in there to relax. You're becoming obsessed with this game Oliver."

"I am not obsessed. I'm just trying to be a good captain." Buffy was beginning to get frustrated.

"I realized that. I won't keep going on like this. It had been ages since I just hung with my best friends. Today I relaxed and hung with Willow, Oz, and Xander before coming out here with Goliath. Oz and I talked and got to know one another better."

At this point the team slowly began moving away from the arguing couple. Their fight was rapidly becoming something that didn't need to be done in public.

"Speaking of him what was he doing with his arms around you?"

"Well duh Oliver, what was he suppose to hold on to when flying on a broom."

"Why was he flying with you anyway?"

"What? I'm not good enough to go flying with?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"He's never flown on a broom so I thought it would be a nice treat for him. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? You say I'm jealous because I want to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? From who?"

"You don't think I see the way Oz looks at you. You don't see it but I do. I don't want you around him."

Buffy didn't say a word as she turned and began walking away. Oliver ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her and managed to get flipped.

"Who do you think you are to tell me who I can and can't be around? I'm telling you now I won't be at another practice till after the holiday."

With that said she ran toward the school trying to hold back the tears. Oliver just watched her go.

Buffy had run as fast as she could to get into the school. She wasn't sure where she was going. She didn't know whether to cry or hit something. She went to the nearest room she could think of and that was Snape's office. The door to the classroom was open, which meant Snape was still in his office. Going up to the portrait she gave the password. The portrait opened and Snape looked up to see who was entering his office. Only a select few knew the password.

"Mind if I hide out here for a little while?" Her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"Summers? What's wrong?" Buffy moved to sit on his futon. He moved from behind his desk and sat beside her. "I haven't seen you like this in seven years."

"I need time away from certain people. He won't come here. He's afraid of you."

Snape realized that Buffy hadn't answered his question but he had pretty much figured out that she had a fight with Wood.

"You can stay here as long as you like."

She gave him a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she finally let it out by crying. Snape just held her and let her cry.

* * *

Oliver had watched Buffy run into the castle. He was too stunned to go after her. He couldn't believe Buffy had flipped him. When the shock finally wore off he began heading toward the school. About half way there he came upon Buffy's broom. He hadn't been aware that she had dropped it. Picking it up, he began looking it over. His eyes fell upon some wording that he never seen before. On the handle was Buffy Summers Wood.

_Buffy Wood._

He thought how much he liked that. Everything he had said to Buffy crossed his mind and he felt like a dog. He realized that he had been so wrong and jealous. With his and her broom in his hand, he quickly sprinted off. Within seconds he was in the school and up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" Sir Cadogan, who was replacing The Fat Lady temporarily, told him. "Password?"

Oliver ran through the list of passwords. Sir Cadogan was notorious for changing the password. He finally remembers the password, gave it, and ran into the common room. The Quidditch team was sitting in there in their normal clothes with Xander and Willow.

"Have you've guys seen Buffy? We had a fight and she stormed off."

"She hasn't come back here. Willow and I haven't left out since she left." Xander told him.

"She'll probably be at dinner," said Angelina. "It's that time you know."

He nodded head toward the boy's dormitory to change. He put both brooms under his bed and joined the others as they all walked to dinner.

* * *

Buffy hadn't gone to dinner that night. When she was sure everyone else was at dinner Snape had walked her to Giles quarters. She didn't want to go back to the dormitories or her room. So Snape took her to Giles quarters and told her he would inform Giles and make sure one of the house elves brought her dinner. Snape walked into the feast and knew that it would be well under way. His eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table and a smile came upon his face at seeing Wood looking so miserable. He made his way over to Rupert's chair.

"Rupert, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Giles nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"Excuse me a moment my dear." Rupert said politely and got up when she nodded yes. He followed Severus into the hall. "What can I do for you Sev?"

"Have you noticed Mr. Woods mood at dinner?"

"I have to admit my mind was elsewhere. Why?"

"It seems he and Buffy had a fight…"

"How is she? Where is she?"

"She's upset. She came to my office looking furious. She finally broke down and is now in your room."

"I better go check on her. Will you make my apologize to Minerva?"

"Of course."

Giles quickly left making his way to his room. As soon as got to the poster he could hear her strangled cries. Upon entering he saw Buffy curled up on the bed Xander slept in before being given his own room.

"Buffy?"

He called out making sure she had heard him enter. He then took a seat beside her.

"Hey Giles."

"Want to tell me what happened?" She nodded and told her story.

"I was so mad I cried. I know I shouldn't be but he was all jealous and then trying to be the macho man. I've just been so stressed lately. I got mad and flipped my future husband on to his back when he tried to stop me. Oh Giles he must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. From what Severus said he's just as miserable as you. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow."

"Alright tomorrow then."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can. Do you want me to summon your nightclothes or do you want to wear one of my shirts?"

"One of your shirts."

"Alright. You go get changed and I'll see what's taking so long with your dinner."

Buffy gave a slight smile and a nod. When he was gone she changed her clothes and laid on top of the covers. When Giles had returned with her food he found her fast asleep. A smile played on his lips as he set the food down. As a man with years of practice he lifted her ever so gently so not to disturb her. He pulled the covers back and placed her back into the bed. Giles was glad to know he hadn't lost his touch. Pulling the covers up on her, he kissed her forehead softly.

"Sleep tight Buffy."

_"Night Giles."_ He heard her mumble in her sleep.

* * *

Buffy didn't sleep well at all that night. She had awoken several times from nightmares. Once or twice she had awaken Giles. He excused her from classes today and she finally went back to her room. That night she sat in her room pondering how she was going to talk to Oliver. The door to her room opened and she figured it was just Dobby bringing her dinner so she didn't look up.

"I'm sorry."

At the sound of his voice Buffy looked up. Oliver had entered carrying a tray with food and a dozen red roses.

"I'm sorry Buffy. You were right. I was jealous of Oz, and I should have seen that you were getting too stressed with everything. I love you Buffy. Please forgive me for acting like a prat."

Buffy rushed off the bed and embraced him. She buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted.

"What on earth are you sorry about? I'm the prat that couldn't see how tired you were."

"I shouldn't have taken out my stress on you, and I'm really sorry for flipping you."

"Then it looks like we were both to blame. Forgive me?"

"Yes, if you forgive me."

"Of course."

He lifted her head gently then lowered his. Their lips met ever so gently. The kiss was soon interrupted by the growl of Buffy's stomach. They broke the kiss and both started laughing.

"I believe your stomach is trying to tell us something."

"Yeah, eat something. I probably shouldn't have skipped some meals." She smelt the flowers and then lifted the lid of dish. "Oh Oliver, you're too much. My favorite."

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend had come and all had a blast. Buffy and Oliver spent the majority of their time making out in the corners of stores. Now they were in a dark corner at a private table kissing each other at the Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting a couple of tables away. Giles, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Fudge from the ministry walked in. They had taken a seat not too far from where Harry and the others were. A wooden wall was all that separated them.

"A small gill water-"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead-"

"Ta Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"One Ogden Old Firewhiskey-" Giles motioned that was his. "So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well thank you very much, Minister." They could hear Rosmerta walk away and come back. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods Minister?"

They could all hear Fudge's move and realized he was probably checking for ease droppers. Little did he know they were closer than he thought. He began to speak quieter.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happen up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor."

"Did you tell the whole pub?" McGonagall asked Hagrid exasperatedly.

"Now Min," Giles said soothingly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"I'm sure of it." Fudge said shortly. "Has Miss Summers spotted any sign of him Rupert?"

"No, and Buffy has really been looking, She extended her patrol by hours."

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Rosmerta said with a little edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away…It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them anymore than you do," replied Fudge uneasily.

"Necessary precaution…the slayer can't be everywhere at once…unfortunately, but there you are…I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore-he won't let them inside castle grounds."

"I should think not," said McGonagall sharply. "Mr. Potter and Miss Summers were very fortunate not to have been hurt worse when they came to the Quidditch match. How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, Hear! Well said luv." Giles said looking at Minerva proudly.

"All the same," balked Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…and with threat of Angelus and Druscilla coming after the Slayer…"

"Do you know I still have trouble believing it," said Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" Madam Rosmerta asked curiously.

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," muttered Professor McGonagall. "Do

you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here-ohh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

The shock of their words made Harry drop his tankard with a loud clunk. Luckily no one at the other table had heard it.

"Precisely," said McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course-exceptionally bright, in fact- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give'em a run for their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers. Potter trusted black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry," said Fudge. "Harry has no idea of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse. James and Lily knew You-Know-Who was after them. They were going in to hiding under the Fidelius charm," said Fudge.

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked.

"It's a really complicated spell that you should ask Flitwick about if you want to completely know how it works. Basically it hides a persons secret completely and the only one who has the information is the Secret Keeper which make it impossible to find-unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it."

"So Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes and barely a week after the charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta breathed.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role." Fudge told them.

"Speaking of that, is the ministry sure that they got the right man?" Buffy said as she approached the table. "Don't worry he's with Oliver."

The trio turned around to see Wood sitting at the table by himself. He got up and joined the trio at the other table. The trio were trying to figure out how she slipped by without them noticing her.

"Of course. We have eye witness's who saw him do it." Fudge told her as she pulled up a chair.

"I'm not saying he's not guilty. It's just that something doesn't feel right with this. I know there are spells out there that can make people see what they really didn't, or make them remember something else. I felt that Quirrell was evil, and my senses told me the Lockhart was a stupid evil git. I felt no evil presence fresh or lingering until the demon came that night. Something you might want to think about."

They all went silent and everyone seemed to be thinking about what she had said.

"You know Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle."

Fudge McGonagall and Giles got to their feet and left. Seconds later Hagrid left and Rosmerta returned to work. Buffy went around to where Harry and the others were. She noticed Harry was pale.

"Finish your drinks and let's get going."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Merry Christmas

I wanted to get this out as soon as I could so here it is. Let me say I am GRATEFUL for the reviews I received. **Thanks to all of you.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day was the first day of the holiday vacation. Harry got up looking very tired. Making his way down to the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron, Hermione, and Oliver sitting in front of the fire.

"Harry you look terrible," said Ron.

"I didn't sleep to well. Where is everyone?"

"Gone! It's the first day of the holiday remember," said Oliver. "It's nearly lunch time. I'm going to wake Buffy up in a bit. She was out real late patrolling last night."

"No need, I'm up."

Buffy came down the steps wrapping her cloak around her to ward off the cold air. She moved toward the couch kissing Oliver before sitting down beside him. A fair amount of snow had fallen.

"You really don't look well, you know." Hermione said taking in Harry's pale, weary face.

"I'm fine."

"Before we go to lunch Harry, I wanted to talk to you about what you heard yesterday. I want you to really listen because I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Like going after Black yourself," replied Ron.

"I meant what I said yesterday. I don't feel any evil, which is why I think I can't find him. When I find him, if he is truly guilty then I will make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"You won't will you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Black isn't worth dying for," said Ron.

"And if I find out you did I'll make Malfoy punishment look like child's play." Buffy said making sure he got the point.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?"

Ron, Oliver, and Hermione shook their heads no. Buffy had an idea since she seemed to be sharing this with Harry.

"I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your num screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her…"

"Guys, why don't you head down to lunch? I want to talk to Harry alone."

"Alright hon. We'll see you there."

She waited for them to leave and then put a silencing charm on the room. She motioned for Harry to have a seat by her.

"What I'm about to tell you, you mustn't tell anyone. Oliver knows and so does Giles but no one else. You swear."

"I swear."

"I know somewhat of what you're going through. I was ten when my mom died. She had been murdered right in front of me. We were in the park and there was gunfire. She threw herself on top of me, screaming, but she hadn't gotten down quick enough herself." Buffy paused her breath turning into a sob. She took a minute to get herself under control. "She was dead within seconds. Till this day I still have nightmares about it. I made it through this with the help of Giles and Oliver. You're going to make it through this too. I promise."

"Thank you Buffy for sharing that with me."

"You're welcome Harry. I just want you to know you're not alone. You have plenty of people who care for you. Come on let's go join the others."

* * *

After lunch the five of them went to see Hagrid. They crossed the snowy field and Ron knocked on the door but no one answered.

"He's not out is he?" Hermione asked who was beginning to shiver under her cloak.

"No, he's in there, but I think he's crying." Buffy told them as she listened carefully.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

"I know you're in there Hagrid. Don't make me break your door down!"

Buffy called out to him. They soon heard the heavy footsteps of the giant's start moving toward the door. They heard him unlock the door. Upon seeing his face Buffy knew that something was wrong.

"Yeh've heard?"

Hagrid bellowed as he flung himself at Buffy's shoulder. Buffy put her arms around as much of the giant as she could. She was glad for her slayer strength for if she had been anyone else she would have crumbled. Slowly she began maneuvering him back into the hut and onto his bed. As soon as they had taken a seat Hagrid erupted in tears. Buffy did her best to comfort him. A thought popped in to Oliver's head that she would make a great mother someday.

"Hagrid, what is it?"

Oliver finally asked. Harry had taken a seat at the table spotted an official looking letter.

"What is this Hagrid?" Hagrid begins crying twice as hard.

"Read it to us Harry," suggested Buffy.

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of a number of parents, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committees' offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship…_

A list of governors name finished the letter.

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off-"

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures." Hagrid was trying to get himself under control. "They've got it in fer interestin creatures!"

A sound from the corner made all eyes turned to the poor creature tied up in the corner. It was apparent that Hagrid had just fed him as munched on something that was oozing blood.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"He'll have the best defense possible. Me. I'm going with you Hagrid to plead Buckbeak's case. I'm the most interesting creature of all. I'll be able to persuade them, and if not I promise you I'll take Buckbeak someplace safe." Buffy soothingly.

"They'll take yeh to Azkaban, Buffy. I don' want you to ever hafta go there."

"I won't go to Azkaban, Hagrid. Trust me."

"Er-shall I make a cup of tea?" Ron asked. Harry just stared at him. "It's what my mom does whenever someone is upset."

"Giles does too. I think they must think it's some kind of cure all."

They all had a cup of tea before they departed and headed back to the school.

* * *

That night Oliver had insisted on going patrolling with Buffy. They were both wearing heavy sweaters and cloaks. As they entered the forest Oliver had his wand in one hand and a cross in the other. He and Buffy hadn't been two minutes into the woods when vampires attacked them. Standing back-to-back Oliver and Buffy began fighting and staking the vampires. They were both holding their own and Oliver was doing some very impressive moves. They were down to a vampire each when they heard someone clapping. Everyone turned and stopped to see Angelus, on an incline, leaning on a tree clapping.

"Everything I thought you would be Slayer."

"Like this one daddy. Can I keep him?"

On the other side of Oliver was Druscilla. She was licking her lips, as she looked Oliver up and down.

"Keep away from him Bitch or the ground is going to have a fresh layer of dust."

Buffy said still keeping an eye on Angel. Oliver raised the wooden cross and Druscilla shrieked back.

"So are we going to do this or are we just going to stand here gaping at each other?"

"In a hurry to die Slayer?"

"I've got better things to do than kick your ass, and they are definitely more fun."

The two vampires that they were fighting earlier didn't even know what hit them. Buffy had plunged the stake in their hearts quickly. Angelus jumped down and began attacking the Slayer. Oliver still held Druscilla at bay with his cross. Buffy had hit him hard in the chest.

"That was for Kendra." Hit him again. "That was for her watcher. This one is for my watcher."

Oliver had made the stupid mistake of making eye contact with Druscilla and she had gotten him into a trance. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into his neck a huge black dog knocked Druscilla down.

"Daddy!"

Both Angelus and Buffy stopped and looked. Angelus was the first to recover from the distraction and grabbed Buffy quickly and throwing her as hard as he could toward the black dog. Buffy hit the dog and they both fell to the ground hard. Angelus moved quickly scooping Druscilla up in his arms.

"We'll meet again Slayer. The next time will be your last."

Angelus said as he hurried away. Buffy shook her head slightly to clear it. She heard the dog groan. Looking up she saw that Oliver had finally shaken off his trance.

"Buffy?" He looked a little confused. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He asked as he helped her to stand up.

"You almost became Druscilla next meal. If wasn't for him," Buffy pointed to the dog behind them, "Druscilla would have had her fangs into you. I'm so glad you're alright."

Buffy hugged him as tight as she could without using her strength. Then she gave him a quick kiss. She turned to thank the dog to find it gone.

"Where did he go?" Buffy said looking around. Oliver just shrugged. "Come lets head back. I need to tell Giles about what happened."

* * *

Christmas morning had come and the common room tree was filled with so many presents that it was overflowing. Buffy, Giles, and Xander had wanted this Christmas to be special for Harry. It was the first one he was having with a real family. Ron had been the first one down that day. He excitedly began looking for one with his name on them.

"Uh-huh Ron, no peeking."

Buffy said when she and Oliver entered through the picture. They had just delivered presents to the teachers.

"You know how we do Christmas. Willow will be down in a minute and Giles and Xander will be here soon. Go wake up Harry."

Ron nodded and ran upstairs. Buffy and Oliver both wore matching grins as they soon heard an "oomph" and Ron saying something about presents. All too soon Ron and Harry were down the stairs. The only time Harry had ever seen a Christmas tree this full was usually at the Dursley's and they were all for Dudley. Willow and Hermione had come down just as Giles and Xander were coming in.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Giles said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The group responded rather loudly.

"Harry, why don't you play Santa?"

Buffy told him and he nodded eagerly. Harry passed out the presents. Each person had at least five presents in their pile. It had taken them almost an hour for everyone to finish. Buffy had insisted that Giles, Xander, and Willow go ahead and go to breakfast. There were still some things to clean up that the rest of them would take care of. Just as they were about to leave an owl flew in carrying a package for Harry.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…"

Harry quickly began to rip off the paper as one thought ran his mind. He had gotten a package like this his first year.

"I don't believe it."

Before them was the new Firebolt broom. Everyone seemed to stare at it in awe. The handle glittered in his hand. Everything about it seemed perfect.

"Who sent it to you?" Oliver asked her.

"Do you guys see a card anywhere?" Harry asked. Ron began ripping through the paper the broom was wrapped in.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Ron!" Buffy gave him a look that said 'I can't believe you just said that.'

"I didn't mean it like that. I- I mean-"

Ron just seemed to go quiet at the slayer's glare. Harry had seen it but knew that Buffy had been as shocked about the broom as he was.

"Could it have been Giles?" Harry asked her.

"I don't think so he would have mentioned it."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"

"That was my dad's though. Dumbledore was just passing it along to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me."

"Harry's right. Dumbledore can't go giving students stuff like that-" Oliver told Ron.

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" Ron replied. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Malfoy! Wait till he sees you on this!"

Ron started laughing at what he imagined Malfoy would look like. Soon everyone but Hermione was laughing. Before anyone could respond any further Crookshanks appeared. She picked him up and gently hugged him.

"Don't bring him in here!"

Ron said grabbing Scabbers from off the table and putting him in his pocket. Hermione ignored him and sat Crookshanks on the floor in front of the fire.

"Listen, Harry," said Ron. "Can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" Hermione said sharply.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it-sweep the floor?" said Ron.

"Chill you two. Ron, I think Hermione is right." Hermione gave Ron a triumphant look at Buffy saying she was right. "Only partly though. Some test need to be run. Until we know who sent it we need to precede with caution. Harry mount your broom and hover for me."

Harry did as Buffy had said and hovered without any incident. He landed when Buffy nodded. She had had her wand out ready to stop the broom should something go wrong.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!"

Ron yelled as Crookshanks pounced on him and clawed at the pocket Scabbers was in. Buffy intervened by grabbing Crookshanks.

"Hermione, please take him back to the dormitory and make sure he doesn't get out." Buffy handed the cat to her. "Ron, let me see Scabbers."

The poor rat was looking skinnier and just plan unhealthier than Buffy had ever seen him. She also noticed that Scabbers hadn't calmed down yet. Buffy was getting a strange feeling from all of this. There had to be a reason Crookshanks seemed to be to going after Scabbers when there were tons of other rats he could go after.

"Come on let's go to breakfast. The others are waiting for us. We'll finish the broom matter later."

* * *

At lunchtime Buffy and the gang took a seat at one of the two tables that been set up for the few teachers and students that had remained. Buffy and Oliver were sitting in between Snape and Giles. McGonagall was of course sitting on the other side of Giles. Dumbledore and Flitwick were sitting across from them. Professor Sprout was sitting next to Xander and Willow. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat next to McGonagall followed by the other twelve students.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore said to everyone. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Crackers!"

He offered a silver platter full of the large noisemakers. Buffy watched as Snape took it reluctantly. When he pulled it a large floppy hat with a stuff vulture on it. Buffy fought hard to keep herself from laughing. She saw that Giles had his hand to mouth trying to cover his chuckles. Buffy taking pity on him swapped it for her simple wizarding hat. He smiled gratefully at her. Once Dumbledore was sure he could speak without chuckling he did.

"Dig in!"

As everyone began to fill their plates with food, they looked to see Professor Trelawney entering the Great Hall. She was wearing a green sequined dress that glittered brightly.

_"She looks like an oversize dragonfly."_ Buffy whispered to Snape who chuckled, as did Oliver.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Trelawney in her most mystical, faraway voice. "I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore with eyes sparkling. "Let me draw you up a chair-"

_"Yeah the mystic powers of her stomach growling told her to come."_ Buffy rolled her eyes while Oliver held his laughter back.

"I dare not sit down, Headmaster! If I join the table the first one to rise will certainly die."

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said McGonagall with annoyance. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

She lowered herself into the chair and everyone began filling their plates once again.

"Tripe Sibyll?" Giles asked with a slight look of Ripper on his face. Trelawney ignored him.

"Where is dear Professor Lupin and his nephew?"

"I'm afraid that the poor fellows are ill again," said Dumbledore. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?"

McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow. Buffy found it was very hard keeping a straight face. If looks could kill McGonagall would have been dead and bury from the one Trelawney was giving her.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said McGonagall sarcastically.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-"

_"Smart man," _said Buffy quietly to Snape. He nodded slightly.

"I doubt," Dumbledore said with a slightly voice, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion that they will need?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good. Then they both should be up and about in no time…Oliver have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

"No, I haven't." He said taking the plate of sausages. "Why thank you Headmaster."

The rest of lunch went on quite well with everyone getting along and eating his or her fair share. Before anyone else could get up Buffy purposely stood. Trelawney shrieked.

"My dear, you were the first to get up from the table. I'm very sorry."

"Don't sweat it. You know me. I make my own destiny. Now if you all will excuse me I need to work a little of this dinner off. I'll be in the training room should death come looking for me."

"Wait up. I'll come with you." Buffy knew Oliver was coming because he liked to watch her in her tight workout suit.


	9. Beating a Bogart

**NOTES: **Next someone asked when the wedding was going to be. The wedding will take place at the end of the school year.

**Wolfg07:** I love ego boost they do wonders for my writing so boost away.

**Reese, DragonKatGal, Luisa, and OrionTheHunter**, Your reviews mean a lot

Thank you!

* * *

When Buffy and Oliver had returned from her workout they found Ron and Harry looking quite upset at something. Buffy had confronted them and found out that Hermione had told McGonagall about the broom and that she had confiscated it. So now Harry and Ron were angry with Hermione and weren't exactly speaking to her. Classes had begun again and Harry had just finished DADA class and moved to talk to Lupin.

"Professor, you said that we could start anti-dementor lessons after the holiday…"

"Ah yes, let me see…how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough….I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this….We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on…."

"Would you mind if I joined you for these classes Professor?" Both Harry and Lupin turned to see Buff enter. "I believe that my Slayer powers are connecting with Harry. I pass dementors every time I go on patrol and never feel a thing. It's only when they are close to Harry. I want to see if I can block the feelings."

"Sure Buffy. I think that would be fine."

Buffy nodded and moved to take her seat for class. She could hear Harry and Ron fighting with Hermione again.

* * *

Thursday evening came quickly and Harry made his way anxiously to the History of Magic classroom. He entered to see Professor Lupin and Buffy were already there. Buffy was sitting at a desk. A chest was sitting on Lupin's desk and Harry wondered what he had planned.

"What's that?" Harry asked motioning toward the desk.

"Another boggart," said Lupin as he removed his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees Harry, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like"

"Good thinking Professor." Buffy said with a smile.

"Okay," said Harry feeling glad that Buffy was there.

"So…" Lupin said as he took out his and motioned for Harry to do the same. "The spell I am going to teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry-well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?"

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is kind of anti-dementor-a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

Buffy sat and listened as Harry asked questions and Lupin answered. She watched as Lupin told Harry to find a truly happy memory. They finished with Lupin helping Harry with his pronunciation.

"Let's begin shall we." He said to get Buffy attention.

Harry nodded. Buffy made sure she was far enough away that she wouldn't confuse the boggart. As Lupin opened the chest a dark cloaked creature began rising out of the chest. It turned and faced Harry. The lanterns in the room seemed to dim and then flicker. The room seemed to grow cold. Harry raised his wand.

"_Expecto patronum!"_ Harry yelled. "_Expecto patronum! Expecto-"_

Buffy felt the moment that it began. The pain had returned and she felt as if she was all alone in the room. She tried to fight the feeling and all to soon found herself slumped against the desk. She had remained conscious and as the pain began to subside as she saw Harry had fallen to the floor.

"Sorry," she heard Harry muttered.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked looking at Harry and then Buffy.

"Yes…" Harry said he began to sit up.

"I'm good."

"Here eat this before we try again." Lupin handed them both a chocolate frog. "I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," said Harry as he took a bite of his frog. "I could hear my mother louder that time-and him-Voldemort."

Lupin had gone pale slightly.

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand-"

"I do. I've got to. What if the dementors show up at our next match with Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch cup."

"I agree with Harry about continuing. I need to find away to block this. Let's continue."

"Alright then…," said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory Harry, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on….That one doesn't seem to be strong enough…"

Harry picked the memory of seeing Malfoy's face when they won the house and Quidditch cups the previous year.

"Ready?" Lupin asked both of them.

"Ready," replied Harry. Buffy just nodded her head.

"Go!"

Once again Lupin opened the chest and the boggart came out as a dementor. Once again the lights flickered and the room became cold.

"_Expecto patronum! _"_Expecto patronum! Expecto pa-"_

This time Harry heard the voice of his father. Buffy fought to keep her slayer psyche under control. She was mostly succeeding. Buffy watched as Harry fell to the ground again. She jumped out of her chair and moved with Lupin to where Harry laid.

"Harry!"

"Harry! Harry…wake up…"

Lupin said tapping hard on Harry's face to revive him. It had taken Harry several minutes to get his bearings.

"I heard my dad. That's the first time I've heard him-he tried to take on Voldemort, to give my mum time to run for it…"

That was when Harry realized there were tears streaming down his face. He quickly went to wipe them away. Buffy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You heard James?"" Lupin said his voice kind sound sort of strange.

"Yeah." Harry's face was now dry and he was drawing in Buffy's support. "Why-you didn't know my dad did you?"

"I-I did as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. "Listen, Harry-perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. The charm is ridiculously advanced…I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"

"No! I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is…Hang on…"

Harry really racked his brain for a happy memory. He finally came up with the day Buffy took him from the Dursley's. If that wasn't a happy memory he didn't know what was. Concentrating really hard on that memory Harry got to his feet and faced the chest again. Buffy moved back feeling very confident about being able to block it out totally.

"Ready?" Lupin asked them. They both nodded and looked at Harry. "Concentrating hard? All right-go!"

For the third time the chest was opened and the dementor came out. The room once again became cold and darker.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Buffy could tell that this time was slightly different from the last two times. She watched as a huge silvery shadow came bursting out the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the dementor.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Lupin called out. Harry dropped to his knees. The boggart had somehow gotten away from Lupin. It began transforming again this time in front of Buffy. Both Lupin and Harry heard her yelp. Standing before her was a very pale looking Oliver Wood with two puncture wounds on his neck and blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Hello lover." His voice was seductive and sent a chill down her spine. "I will drink... your blood will wash in me, over me, and you will be mine for all eternity. Everything I have done, was because you weren't good enough, but I'm about to solve all that."

Buffy couldn't move. Her mind registered that this was only a boggart, but her body wouldn't react. The Oliver vamp was inches away from her neck.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Lupin and Harry looked to where the voice had come from to see the real Oliver Wood standing there with his wand drawn. Lupin quickly got to his feet and grabbed the boggart and shoving it back into the chest. Oliver rushed to Buffy's side and she immediately reached for him. She felt his warm skin too assure herself that he was real before breaking down in his arms.

"I couldn't stake you. I looked and saw your eyes. It had your voice. My head kept saying it wasn't you but my heart and body weren't listening."

"Shh, it's okay Sweetie. I'm here. It wasn't me. Please stop crying. You know how I hate to see you cry."

Oliver just held her tightly whispering words of reassurance. Lifting her up he carried her from the History of Magic room to her own private room. They both knew that they were in for a rough night full of nightmares.

* * *

The following day both Buffy and Oliver looked like death warmed over. She was quite tired by the end of day. On the common room couch was where Oliver, Willow, Xander, Oz, Harry and Ron had found her. Clutched in her arms was a broom and Harry immediately recognized it as his Firebolt.

"Is that your Firebolt Harry?"

"I think so. Do you think we should wake her?"

"I'll do it. Everybody step back. Buffy, sweetheart wake up. Come on wake up."

Oliver shook her slightly. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled slightly when she saw

Oliver.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You know your bed upstairs is more comfortable."

"I know. I was waiting for Harry to return to give him this. I guess I fell asleep while waiting. Here Harry."

"Thanks Buffy. How did you get it back from McGonagall so soon?"

"I did a lot of talking, pleading, and charming. She did a lot of very loud lecturing when I told her you had already ridden it. Once she calmed down we talked and I managed to get her to release the broom on the fact that nothing happened when you rode it the last time."

"You are the greatest." Harry hugged Buffy.

"You're welcome little brother." He looked up at her surprised. "Well it's true. Since I first met you, you've been like a little brother to me. So now I have my big brother," motioning to Xander to join them, "and I have my little brother."

Xander and Harry hugged her tightly. Harry had never had a true family before until now, and it felt really good.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO DO THE QUIDDITCH MATCH AS A SEPARATE CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	10. 2nd Match

NOTES: I'm working and am going to school so most of my writing time is being done on the weekend. So bare with me on the updating. I always get them out as soon as I can.

Who would you guys like to see as Oliver's best man? I was thinking Xander or Harry.

Thanks to all those who reviewed that last chapter. I enjoyed them all and they made my day.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

* * *

Things between Ron, Harry, and Hermione only grew worse when Ron discovered blood on his bed sheet. Ron had found Ginger cat hairs that matched Crookshanks, next to the blood. Hermione didn't want believe it was true. Harry didn't tell Hermione or Ron, but he believed Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Buffy told Ron that she would keep an eye out in case Scabbers wasn't eaten. She felt that something was not right. A debate was going on in the wizarding world on which broom was better. The Slayer broom that Buffy had given her team last year had come out at the same time as the Firebolt. Though Buffy had made sure that the Slayer broom was cheaper so that the average families could buy it. Today was the day of the Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. When Harry walked in at breakfast that morning carrying the Firebolt broom, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin's all tried to get a better look when Harry set the broom down. Percy came over with his Ravenclaw girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. She was admiring the broom.

"Could I hold it?" She asked.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage. Penelope and I have a bet got going."

"How much did you bet Percy?" Buffy asked.

"Ten Galleons." After looking at the broom Penelope returned to her table. "Harry-make sure you win. _I haven't got ten Galleons._" He whispered to them. Buffy laughed.

"Percy you should make bets the way Oliver and I do with a kiss. That way we both win."

Percy seemed to be considering it. The table almost gasped when they saw the seductive smile that came upon his face.

"I'll take that into consideration." He left to join Penelope in a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage that broom Potter?"

Draco Malfoy came to the table followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah reckon so."

"Got plenty of special features hasn't it? Shame it doesn't come with a parachute-in case you get too near a dementor."

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

Laughter broke out amongst the Gryffindor table, and before Buffy could make her statement, the trio stalked away back to the Slytherin table. Time passed quickly and it was time to head to the stadium. In the locker room they all changed into their Quidditch robes. They could hear the sound of the crowd as they entered the stands.

"You know what we've got to do," said Oliver as they began to leave the locker room. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just-Just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay."

* * *

They walked out onto the field to thunderous applause. Looking at the crowd Buffy spotted Giles next to McGonagall, and next to him was Lupin. She noticed Oz was sitting with Willow and the others. The Ravenclaw team was already out on the field in their blues robes.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. "Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three-two-one-"

She blew her whistle and the Gryffindor team shot up hire and faster than the Ravenclaw team.

"Look at the Gryffindor team go! It seems the debate of which broom is better the Slayer or the Firebolt will be answered here today. Speaking of the Firebolt, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, is riding the new Firebolt. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's and Slayer broom are going to be the brooms of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" McGonagall told him.

"Right you are, Professor-just keeping the people informed. Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for the goal…Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch. Gryffindor scores. Katie Bell scores the first points of the game."

Gryffindor cheered, as did Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and the Slytherin that came booed.

The crowd groaned when Harry missed the Snitch while trying to avoid the Bludger, but they were soon cheering when Buffy made an amazing play with the help of Angelina, Katie, and Fred.

"What a play by the Gryffindor team. They really showed teamwork there. That puts Gryffindor ahead eighty points to zero. The Ravenclaw team is in possession of the ball and

Chaser Hammond is moving toward the goal but Summers is on his tail."

Buffy had pulled up along Hammond and was trying to make him drop the Quaffle when a Bludger hit her on her hard on her left shoulder. The crowd gasped as they saw Buffy hanging from her broom much the same way Harry did his first year.

"Ravenclaw scores their first point of the game. Buffy Summers seems to be having trouble getting up on her broom. Ravenclaw scores again. It looks as though Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch once again. Another ten points for Ravenclaw."

Buffy tried swinging her body back and forth trying to build up enough momentum to get on top of her broom. When she was moving fast enough she let go and her body flew up into the air. Twisting her body she landed with ease. The crowd gasped and Buffy looked around to see Harry being cut off by Cho.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" She heard Wood yell. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Harry was moving toward the Snitch for the third time. Cho Chang was close beside him. She gasped and Harry looked down to see what had her attention. Below them three dementors, tall, black, hooded dementors were looking up at him. Grabbing the wand he made sure to have, he plunged toward them. His wand pointed at them.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

Harry roared and watched as a huge silver-white shadow came from out of his wand. Not paying attention to where his shot went Harry went after the Snitch. He was so close. Holding his broom tightly with his wand hand, which he was still holding, he reached out and grabbed the Snitch with the other. Madame blew her whistle ending the game.

"Gryffindor Wins!"

Lee Jordan announced loudly and proudly. The Gryffindor crowd cheered enthusiastically. Out of the corner of his eye Harry barely caught sight of the six blurred scarlet figures coming toward him. They began hugging him so tightly that he feared he might fall off his broom.

"That's my boy!"

Wood kept yelling. Angelina and Katie had kissed him; Fred had him in a grip so tight that he thought his head was going to explode. Buffy gave him her biggest smile. Finally the team made it back to the ground but no one was sure how. Once they were on the ground Buffy gave Harry a hug.

"You did it Harry!"

"Yes that was quite some Patronus."

They released the hug and turned to see Professor Lupin followed by many Gryffindor supporters.

"The dementors didn't affect me at all." Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing."

"That would be because they-er-weren't dementors. Come and see-"

Lupin led Harry, Buffy and crowd to the edge of the field. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint were lying on the ground in a crumpled heap trying to remove their cloaks.

"Yes!"

Ron said gleefully at the fact Harry had taken Malfoy down.

"Good for you, Harry! You finally took the git down a notch."

Xander said with such a huge smile.

"Their lives are going to suck so bad for the next month. Giles is going to insist they spend their detention with him. I can see right now that they are going to be so miserable. It couldn't happen to nicer people." Buffy said also having a grin like Xander's.

"An unworthy trick!"

McGonagall was furiously shouting at the quartet. Giles by her side wearing his most dangerous Ripper look.

"A low an cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Fifty points from Slytherin. I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake. Ah, here he comes now."

"Come on Harry," said George with a hint of laughter. "Party! Gryffindor common room now!"

"Right!" Harry said as the team led the way back to the castle.

* * *

The Gryffindor's felt as if the world belonged to them as they partied for hours. Xander was doing his rendition of the Snoopy dance making everyone laugh. Oz had come and though he kept mostly to himself was having a blast celebrating his friend's victory. When food supplies began to diminish Fred and George appeared with a whole new supply of sweets and Butterbeer. Buffy had excused herself from the party when she noticed Hermione hadn't joined in the festivities.

"Did you even come to the match?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I did," said Hermione. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you and Harry did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"No, what you need to do is loosen up a bit. I've seen the pace you're trying to keep and if you continue at this pace you're going to make yourself sick."

"I can't loosen up. I have to study and keep my grades up. I've got four hundred and twenty two pages to read." Hermione protested. "Besides, he doesn't want me there."

"Then he is a fool. You both are, for you both are to blame."

With that said Buffy rejoined the party that went until McGonagall broke it up at one telling everyone to go to bed.

* * *

Everybody had been in bed for only an hour when Ron let out a howl.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Most of the boys in the room shot up in shock at the yell. The room was silent and Harry swore he heard a door slam.

"What's going on?"

Seamus Finnigan asked. Dean Thomas was just lighting his lamp as Harry pulled his bed curtains open. He saw Ron sitting in his bed a look of pure fear on his face. His bed curtain was shredded.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Dean asked him.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

They all jumped out of their beds and ran for the stairs towards the common room. Harry was the first to make to the stairs. Several doors opened around them.

"Who shouted?" "What's all the noise?"

Willow's voice was heard from the girls dormitory at the same time Percy's was heard from the boys.

"Are sure you weren't dreaming Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?" Percy said again as he entered the common room.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed." Willow told them upon her arrival. She was followed by several of the other girls.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs." Percy said while pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas.

"Perce-Sirius Black!" Ron said faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room was silent.

"Nonsense!" Percy said looking slightly startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron-had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

The door to the tower opened admitting Buffy, Oliver, and McGonagall.

"I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Why is everyone out of bed?"

"Ron swears Sirius Black was about to attack him." Willow told the Professor.

"PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall, Buffy, and Oliver stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw-"

McGonagall and Buffy went outside to talk to the portrait, while everyone else listened carefully.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!"

There was an eerie silence as everyone took in what that meant. It stretched on till Buffy broke the silence.

"You-you did? Why?"

"He gave me the passwords. Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of

paper!"

Buffy and McGonagall entered back through the portrait hole to the stunned crowd. The Professor was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said her voice shaken, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Neville's hand rose shakily into the air.

* * *

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

Here's a summary for the next chapter: Buffy is ill and Madame Pomfrey can't find what's causing it.


	11. The Trial

NOTES: First let me apologize for not updating sooner. I had test to study for and to go to. Then I got sick but I'm better now.

Second, thanks to all those who reviewed. They mean everything to me.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Buffy felt so sorry for Neville. Professor McGonagall had refused to give Neville the new password and she forbade anyone to tell him. Neville had to wait outside the portrait until someone would let him in. Buffy had been feeling very awkward for the past couple of weeks. Giles had insisted on patrolling with her. They were in the Forbidden Forest when they were attacked by some kind of mucus chucking demon. The demon took them totally by surprise as it hit Buffy hard sending her into a nearby tree. Her head was pounding and some blood trickled into her left eye. She looked up to see Giles fighting the demon and winning. Drawing his sword Giles cut off the demon's head and rushed to Buffy's side.

"Buffy! Are you alright?"

"My strength is gone! I couldn't sense him. Giles, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Buffy. We'll figure it out. Once I get you to Pomfrey I start researching for the answer."

Giles said as he pressed his handkerchief to her forehead. Helping her to her feet they quickly made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend had come. Giles had told Harry that he wouldn't be able to go this time. Ron had made such a big deal about going that he used his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map Buffy had given him for Christmas to sneak out. Buffy had only gotten worse. She was now only as strong as a regular human girl her age. Xander, Willow, Oliver, and Giles were researching anything and everything that could possibly be taking her slayerness away. To top off losing her slayer power, the time for Buckbeak's trial had come. Buffy had kept her promise and was now standing in the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures courtroom. A small crowd of mostly Slytherin parents were taking their seats. Buffy did see a few familiar faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Granger's. She could tell that Hagrid was very nervous. He kept pacing the floor and wringing his hands.

"Hagrid sit down! You're not helping the situation. Buckbeak is watching you and can see your nervousness. I made a promise to you and I keep my promises. Now settle down."

Hagrid took the seat beside her. After several more minutes the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures finally entered.

"This trial will now come to order. We are here to discuss the fate of this Hippogriff. Are the complainants here?"

Buffy watched as several Slytherin parents stepped forward.

"And who is here for the defendant?"

"We are." Buffy said as she and Hagrid stood up. "This is Rubeus Hagrid, teacher of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, and I am Elizabeth Summers. Hogwarts resident Slayer."

A small gasp came from some of the people at seeing the Slayer before them. Most of them had only heard about her.

"You two may present your side of why this creature isn't dangerous."

"Thank you. First, let me say that Buckbeak had every right to be mad. Everyone gets upset when they get insulted. Draco Malfoy had insulted Buckbeak even after Hagrid had specifically said not to. Harry Potter successfully approached this creature, petted it, and even went for a ride. Being that we are all extremely busy, I'll make this as brief as possible. I have someone who would like to tell his story and he is here of his own free will."

Everyone watched as Buffy moved to one of the doors to the room and opened it. They all watched as she made a motioning gesture with her hands. Seconds later the Slytherin families gasped upon seeing Draco Malfoy entered.

"Let me introduce to those who don't know, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Mister Malfoy, please have a seat over there please." One of the council members pointed toward the stand. "Mr. Malfoy, tell us why you are here today?"

"I am here today because I have recently been shown just how badly my actions effect others. The Hippogriff only attacked because Crabbe, Goyle, and I were too busy talking and trying to find ways to ruin the class to heed Professor Hagrid's warning. I carelessly insulted Buckbeak."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy. You may go. Do you have anything else Ms. Summers?"

"Yes, I have a small demonstration." Buffy said moving to select a Slytherin parent. "I'd like to show that when approached properly a Hippogriff isn't dangerous. Mr. Goyle if you would be so kind."

* * *

While the trial was going on Ron, and Harry, in his invisibility cloak, enjoyed the sites of Hogsmeade. Ron had been shocked upon hearing Harry's voice. Buffy's eighteenth birthday was coming and Harry had wanted to get her a present. Once Harry had found her a present, Ron had suggested going up to the Shrieking Shack. Ron spoke to Harry as they looked at the creepy boarded up shack.

"Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it. I asked Nearly Headless Nick…he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George obviously tried, but all the entrances are sealed shut…"

Feeling hot from their climb Harry had considered taking off the cloak when they heard the distinct voices of Crabbe and Goyle coming up the hill.

"…should have an owl from my Father any time now. He had to go to that hearing to tell them how we were all almost killed." Goyle told Crabbe.

"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself…that hippogriff's as good as dead."

"Oh look who it is," said Goyle. "What are you doing, Weasley?"

"Hate to break up your fun-no actually I'm going to enjoy this. You both know Buffy went with Hagrid. If anyone can get Buckbeak free, it's Buffy. Besides you know she took Malfoy with them to tell what happened."

Goyle and Crabbe seemed to frown at that. They had known Malfoy wasn't going to Hogsmeade but he wouldn't tell where he was going.

"So, Weasley, I heard all your family sleeps in one room-is that true?" Crabbe asked.

Ron was furious and was about to attack Crabbe. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm to hold him back. He whispered quietly and Ron nodded ever so slightly. Ron kept them distracted.

"I'd watch what you say. You know what Buffy would do if she found out."

**SPLAT!** A big, slimy, dirty mud pie hit Crabbe on the back of his head.

"What the-?"

Ron had almost lost it upon seeing Crabbe's face. Both Crabbe and Goyle turned swiftly with twin looks of stupidity on their faces.

"What was that? Who did that?" Goyle asked.

"Very haunted up here isn't it?"

Ron said lightly as if he were talking about the weather. Crabbe and Goyle were looking quite worried. Soon they were both splattered with mud.

"It came from over there."

Crabbe pointed toward the direction Harry had just been. Both boys were walking with their arms out trying to catch hold of some unknown. Harry had whacked Goyle in the back with a stick. At this point Ron could no longer keep his laughter in. Crabbe and Goyle turned and started heading toward the laughing Ron. They knew that somehow he must have been causing it. Before they could get anywhere Harry put a leg out and tripped them. They both fell in a huge mud puddle but not before Goyle and his big feet stepped on the edge of Harry's cloak pulling it down to expose Harry's head.

"**AAARGH**!"

Crabbe yelled having recovered quickly and pointing at Harry's head. Harry quickly recovered his head, but knew that the damage had been done. Ron ran over to the area Harry had been.

"Harry!" He whispered. "You'd better run for it! If they tell anyone-you'd better get back to the castle quick-"

"See you later."

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could through the hidden tunnel. He had taken the cloak off as he was running. As he neared the tunnel entrance he dropped the cloak before tapping the witch's hump and peeked out. He quickly stepped out and no sooner had he done it than the sound of footsteps was heard coming toward him. It was Snape. Harry tried not to groan. Snape had almost caught him when he left this afternoon. He knew that Snape was already suspicious. Trying his best Harry put on his most innocent smile.

"Come with me Potter."

Snape had picked up on Harry's sweaty face and hands in his pocket. Harry had been taken to Snape's office.

"Sit!" Harry remained standing.

"Mr. Crabbe has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter. He tells me he and Mr. Goyle were up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley-apparently alone. Mr. Crabbe states that he was standing talking to Weasley when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

"I don't know Professor."

Harry tried not to blink as he stared into Snape's eyes.

"Mr. Crabbe then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"

"No."

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in mid air."

"He probably ate too many sweets, which caused him to see things. Maybe he'd better go to Madame Pomfrey if he's see things like-"

"What would your head be doing in Hogsmeade, Potter? Your head was not allowed in Hogsmeade this weekend. No part of your body is allowed in Hogsmeade."

"I know that. It sounds like Crabbe is having hallucin-"

"Crabbe is not having hallucinations. If your head was in Hogsmeade so was the rest of you."

"I've been all over the school today sir."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Neville saw me."

"Turn out your pockets Potter! Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Harry pulled out the contents of his pocket. He was glad that he had put the candy in the cloak pocket and the present with Ron. The only thing he was carrying besides his wand was the blank Marauders map. Snape began to look at it. His face rose in a questioning glare.

"It's a Christmas present from Buffy. I've been trying for months to figure out what it does and she won't tell me."

"Let me see, let me see…" Snape took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "Reveal your secrets."

It remained blank.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

This time something did appear on the map. Harry watched the map. His insides were trembling fearfully.

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor._

_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball._

Harry wasn't sure whether he should be mortified or falling on the floor laughing. Snape called into the fireplace.

"Lupin! I want a word!"

A few seconds later Professor Lupin appeared out of the fire. He brushed the ash from the fireplace off his clothes.

"You called Severus?"

"I certainly did. I just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Lupin quickly squashed the smile that was bubbling inside him. The only words that remained on the map were Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail.

"Well," said Snape. Lupin didn't answer right away. "Well? This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Potter said that he got this from Buffy. I don't believe him. Do you know where he might have acquired this from?"

"Full of Dark Magic? Do you really think so, Severus? If it did indeed come from Buffy do you really think she would give him anything dangerous? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults the reader. Buffy probably got it from Zonko's."

"Indeed?" Snape said as his jaw went rigid from anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it's more likely that he got it directly from the manufactures?"

Before Lupin could answer there was a knock on Snape's door. Before he could say come in Buffy entered excitedly.

"Ms. Summers, it customary to wait for me to say, "come in" before entering." Buffy looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry Professor. I guess I'm a little excited. I just had to come and tell you the news. We won!"

"I am most happy for you my dear." He said giving Buffy a slight smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"Not at all my dear. Your timing is perfect. Did you give this parchment to Harry?" Lupin asked her.

"Yes I did. I bought it at the joke shop in Hogsmeade. It's a mood parchment. If you're in a good mood it compliments. If you're in a bad mood it insults. Watch. I Buffy Summers ask you to reveal your secrets to me."

The parchment began to fill with words again.

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Buffy Summers, and bids her congratulations on a job well done in both slaying and the trial._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Buffy Summers is a beautiful woman._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that such a petite girl is the slayer._

_Mr. Wormtail bids Buffy Summers a good day, and informs her that she looks absolutely magnificent in anything she wears._

"Well!" Lupin said clapping his hands together looking cheerful. "That seems to clear that up! I'll take this back shall I? Buffy, Harry, would you come with me? I would like to hear more about how you won the trial."

* * *

Buffy and Harry followed Lupin out of Snape's office and didn't say a word till they reached the DADA room.

"Thank you for covering for Harry."

"It was your impeccable timing that cinched it Buffy." Professor Lupin told her.

"How did you know Buffy?" Harry asked.

"I ran into Ron when I returned. He explained what happened. When I gave you this Harry it was strictly for the purpose of escaping should something really bad befall the castle; not for sneaking to Hogsmeade."

"Which brings up my question of how you got your hands on this map when I know Mr. Filch had it locked away many many years ago. No. Strike that. Don't tell me, but you won't be getting this back."

"Buffy, how did you get it write those things on it?" Harry asked.

"I told you once Harry that with enough power we can do almost anything. I simply put a spell on it incase something like this should happen."

"You're incredible Buffy."

"Thanks Professor. Come on Harry I have to tell the others about the trial and see if they found anything out about my problem."

Buffy and Harry began to leave the room when Lupin called out Buffy's name.

"Buffy! If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask And Buffy get some rest, you're looking quite peaked."

"Thanks again Professor. I will."

The Quidditch Match I've waiting for is the next chapter. I should have it put Thursday.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	12. The Final Quidditch Match

**NOTES**: As promised here the next chapter.

IF YOU EVER WANT TO GET ME TO WRITE FASTER REVIEWS LIKE THESE REALLY WORK.

**ALEX SPARROW WROTE THIS ONE**: i love your series! they are just great! you're brilliant! you're wonderful! you're fantastic! all hail to the author!  
love the buffy oliver pairing ^ ^ yay! go you! can't wait for the next chapter!

**HILLSAMO**: I absolutely love, love, love your story. Oliver is so sweet. I just wonder is Harry gonna get together with anyone? Buffy and Oliver is the absolute best pairing I have ever heard of. Please please continue.

THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH! THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED MY STORY!

**Jen**: I will admit I forgot about the Ball but I follow the books and the book is where I've heard mention of O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, which are why they are mentioned in this chapter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Buffy was so proud of Hermione when she found out that she had gone off on Trelawney in Divinations. Hermione had stormed out of the room after Trelawney predicted Harry death again. As the time for the final Quidditch match drew near the Gryffindor's found they had to walk everywhere with Harry. Slytherin had tried several times to trip or hurt Harry in some way. Several riots even broke out between the two houses. The night before the match had everyone on edge. Everyone had abandoned any pursuit they were doing because they were unable to concentrate. The Weasley twins were relieving their stress by being louder than usual. Oliver Wood was bent over a model of the Quidditch field in a corner, using his wand to move the little figures across the field. He was worrying about Buffy. They hadn't found a cause for her weakness, and she had fallen asleep after dinner. As the night began to get later, Wood called it a night.

"Team! Bed!"

Everyone was relieved and glad to comply.

* * *

"Slytherin Marcus Flint has the ball. He's moving fast toward the goal. He goes to scores. Flint gets the Quaffle pass Oliver Wood. That makes the score ninety to zero.

Katie Bell has the ball and passes to Angelina, before getting hit in the back by a Bludger sent by Slytherin's Beater Derrick. She drops the Quaffle and Slytherin Chaser Wiley King retrieves it. He passes back Flint who quickly throws it at the goal. Once again Oliver Wood misses the Quaffle. Slytherin scores again. Gryffindor can't seem to catch a break today."

Lee Jordan commentated unenthusiastically.

"Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter takes a Bludger in the arm. King of Slytherin has the Quaffle. Beater Fred Weasley of Gryffindor sends the second Bludger toward King but Bludger misses completely hitting his own Chaser Buffy Summers. Another Bludger hits Seeker Harry Potter in the chest. Ohh! That had to hurt but he looks to be okay. Slytherin SCORES! Malfoy sees the snitch. He dodges a Bludger. Flint of Slytherin scores. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN! This is the worse I have ever seen the Gryffindor team play. I think I'm disgusted. Professors, I 'd like to switch houses and become a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins 300 to 0."

* * *

Oliver tossed and turned in bed and suddenly woke up gasping for breath. Looking around he realized that it had all been a terrible nightmare. He was in his bed and his team had yet to play the final match against Slytherin. Getting out of his bed, he got a drink of water and quickly drank it down. After that he quickly decided he was going to get up for the day. He found that Buffy was already up. She was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Morning beautiful. How are you feeling today?" Oliver said as he kissed her and then sat beside her.

"Morning Oliver. About the same. I'm a little nervous. This will be the first match I've played in four years without my Slayer powers."

"You were an extraordinary player before you got your slayer power. That hasn't changed. I know that you will do just fine today."

Oliver wraps his arms around her. She sighed feeling content in his embraced.

"Thanks sweetie. You wouldn't believe the dream I had."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I had one of my own. I couldn't stop anything, and the team couldn't score and Slytherin beat us 300 to 0."

"The day that happens I'll marry Wiley King."

"Then we both have nothing to worry about. The others should be down soon and then we'll go to breakfast."

* * *

Oliver was right. The rest of the team soon came down and they went to breakfast. Breakfast soon ended and the Gryffindor team headed for the stadium's locker room. They all changed into their scarlet robes. The team moved toward the field and waited to be announced. They put their hands in for a cheer.

"LET'S GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"And here comes the Gryffindors! Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, Summers, and Wood. They are widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years."

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three…two…one…"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, which went lost among the roar of the fourteen flying brooms.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Buffy Summers of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal post, looking good, Buffy! ARGH! Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field-**WHAM!**-nice Bludger work by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina-nice swerve around Montague-_duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_-SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina threw an arm into the air and was almost knocked from her broom by Marcus Flint when he smashed into her.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry!" Flint said not sounding it in the least. The crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Fred Weasley threw his Beater club at the back of Marcus Flint's head. Flint's nose hit of his broom making it bleed. When turned to look at Fred he saw that Weasley was grinning slightly.

"Oops, sorry, it slipped."

George said as Buffy came up to his side. She gave him a quick high five.

"Nice one."

"That will do!" Madame Hooch yelled. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on a chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred said but one look from Hooch quieted him.

"Come on, Buffy!"

Lee Jordan's voiced boomed. The team had wanted Buffy to take the shot. She had been the highest scoring Gryffindor Chaser.

"YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY- ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR! Slytherin Chaser Flint moves toward the Gryffindor goal. Course, Wood's a superb Keeper. Superb! Very difficult to pass-very difficult indeed-YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SAVED IT!"

Oliver gave Flint the grin that said Gryffindor was better. Buffy conveyed her love to him in a smile. He threw the Quaffle to her.

"Gryffindor is in possession, no, Slytherin in possession-no!-Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Lee Jordan commentated. Katie had the Quaffle when Montague swerved in front of her grabbing her head, making her cartwheel and deliberately dropping the Quaffle. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and then began shouting at the Slytherin. A minute later Katie put another one past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-"

"I'm just telling it like it is Professor."

* * *

Harry saw the Snitch but knew he couldn't go after it yet. He needed a fifty-point lead to win. Faking a dive in the opposite direction Harry saw out of the side of his eyes that Draco was following. He felt a Bludger skim right by his ear, and soon felt another one hit his elbow. He looked up to see Slytherin Beaters Bole and Derrick were heading his way. Quickly maneuvering the Firebolt the two Beaters collided into one another.

"Ha haaa! Too bad boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again as Johnson takes the Quaffle-Flint alongside her-poke him in the eye, Angelina!-it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke-oh no-Flint's in possession, Flint's flying toward the Gryffindor goal post, come on now, Wood, save-!"

Flint had gotten a lucky shot in and got the Quaffle past Wood. Lee Jordan had sworn so loudly that McGonagall tried to take the megaphone out of his hand. Giles was chuckling beside her.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor is in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession-"

* * *

This game was turning out to be the dirtiest game Buffy had played in a long time. Slytherin was trying anything and everything to win. They were livid that Gryffindor was in the lead by twenty points. Bole had hit Buffy with his club and tried to say that he thought she was a Bludger. George retaliated by elbowing Bole in the face. Hooch awarded each team a shot. Buffy took the shot for Gryffindor scoring, and Wood pulled off another amazing save. The score was now Forty-to-ten.

"Angelina is in possession of the Quaffle. She passes to Buffy who dodges Warrington's attempts to take the Quaffle. They're nearing the goal as Buffy passes to Katie who scores. The score is now Fifty to ten."

Lee Jordan said excitedly.

Buffy turned just in time to see Oliver take a double hit to the stomach by two Bludgers that Bole and Derrick had aimed at him.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA! Gryffindor penalty."

Madame Hooch informed the Slytherin Beaters. Buffy took the shot and scored. She got a great deal of satisfaction from it. Gryffindor was winning with sixty points. Seeing the Snitch Harry put on a burst of speed. Harry suddenly felt his broom begin to slow down. Looking back he saw that Draco Malfoy had grabbed the tail of Harry's broom. With a strained effort Malfoy held on until the Snitch had disappeared.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched at Malfoy.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan howled making sure to stay out of McGongall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"

Giles was now trying to calm McGonagall down who was now yelling in Malfoy's direction. Her hat had fallen off in her tirade. Angelina had taken the penalty shot but was so angry she missed it by quite a bit.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal-Montague scores-" Lee Jordan groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

* * *

Harry was sticking to Malfoy like glue making sure he got nowhere near the Snitch. The two kept knocking knees.

"Buffy Summers gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on Buffy, COME ON!"

Harry flew low and could see that all the Slytherin players including Draco and the Keeper were surrounding Buffy. Making a quick decision Harry zoomed toward them.

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!"

They all scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them. Buffy was free to score.

"Thanks Harry." Buffy called out.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

Harry had almost pelted into the crowd from that move. In mid air he reversed his course when he caught a glimpse of the Snitch. Seeing that Malfoy was already following it he urged his broom on as fast as he could. Soon he and Malfoy were neck and neck. Malfoy was reaching for the Snitch when Harry took both hands off his broom, pushed his hands out of the way and clasped his hand around it.

"YES!"

The crowd was cheering loudly. Harry landed. He saw Oliver speeding toward him. Oliver was ecstatic. He was leaving Hogwarts a winner. Patting Harry on the back he turned to Buffy and planted a long loving kiss on Buffy's lips. Colin Creevy began snapping pictures as the Gryffindor fans crowded out on to the field.

* * *

After a week of celebrating winning the Quidditch cup the Gryffindor's settled down as the Seventh years had to take their N.E.W.T.S while others were busy studying for their O.W.L.S. Percy made sure that the common room was quiet and gave severe punishment to any who broke it. The stress of the test was getting to everyone, but it came as a big surprise to everyone when Buffy and Oliver began yelling at one another. They had taken time out from studying to make some last minute wedding plans. They only had about two weeks before the ceremony would take place. A lot of name-calling and harsh words had ensued. It ended with Buffy storming out the tower and Oliver storming up to the boys tower. No one spoke not sure what to do. That had happened several hours ago. Buffy had calmed down considerably and wanted to make her apologize to Oliver. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She was glad it was empty because she hadn't really wanted to face anyone until she talked with Oliver. Though girls weren't allowed in the boy's dormitory Buffy had always been a frequent visitor. Making her way to Oliver's dormitory Buffy found it empty. She knew like herself Oliver had his spots to be alone in. Making her way back down she ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hey Buffy." They said softly.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Oliver? I wanted to apologize to him about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"We haven't seen him. He left the tower ten minutes after you did." Ron informed her.

"If you see him before I do will you let him know I'm looking for him."

"Sure."

Buffy left the tower to search Oliver favorite alone spots to find them all empty. She was beginning to get worried. It would be getting dark soon and right now neither one of them was in any condition to battle the creatures of the night. She was heading toward Muggle Defense room to talk to Giles, Willow, Xander, and Oz, when Professor Wyndam-Pryce suddenly blocked her path.

"Professor Wyndam-Pryce." Buffy greeted him.

"I need you to come with me Miss Summers." He said in his supposed stern tone.

"I can't right now Professor. I really need to talk to Giles."

"We'll this make you reconsider."

In Wesley's hand was Oliver's golden cross necklace. Buffy took it from him to get a closer look at. She knew it was his.

"Where is he?"

* * *

I MADE SEVERAL HINTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT HOW BUFFY LOST HER POWERS. THIS SHOULD START SOUNDING FAMILIAR TO BUFFY FANS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Cruciamentum

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

I was to tired to read through it too make sure all words were there so forgive if you read it and a word is missing.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUY ARE GREAT!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Previously:**

"Professor Wyndam-Pryce." Buffy greeted him.

"I need you to come with me Miss Summers." He said in his supposed stern tone.

"I can't right now Professor. I really need to talk to Giles."

"We'll this make you reconsider."

In Wesley's hand was Oliver's golden cross necklace. Buffy took it from him to get a closer look at. She knew it was his.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Buffy asked him in her best Ripper voice and glare. Wesley was only a little intimidated.

"You'll find him hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Druscilla and Angelus are waiting for a final confrontation with you. Defeat them and Oliver is free to go. Lose and both you and he will more likely than not become evil undead creatures of the night yourselves."

"Lately, I've been no stronger than a new born babe. How am I supposed to fight the two of them?"

"That not my problem. You need to figure that one out."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Buffy asked.

"You're eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. You are the first slayer in many centuries to reach that age and the Council wants to see if you see if you are truly as powerful as they believe."

"If anything happens to Oliver slayer power or not I will make you and the Council sorry you ever started this. Now I believe you were taking me to the Forbidden Forest."

Before he could say anything, Buffy quickly moved close enough to him to knee him in the forbidden zone. The Professor fell to the ground moaning.

"I believe you mentioned coming with you. Ready when you are."

* * *

Night had fallen and the only light in the forest was coming from the almost full moon. Angelus stood watching Dru as she toyed with Oliver. A few other vamps were nearby all waiting for the arrival of the Slayer. They didn't have to wait long. A popping noise drew their attention.

"Get your hands away from my fiancée! You skanky ho."

Buffy said making her way to where Oliver was tied up. She ignored Angelus and Dru and knelt by Oliver.

"You okay?"

The gag over his mouth prevented him from speaking but he nodded his head wearily. She carefully pulled the gag down and before he could speak planted a loving kiss on his lips. Seconds later their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Angelus applauding.

"A lover's last kiss before their ultimate demise. How sweet."

"You wouldn't know sweet if a pound of sugar was sitting before you. Besides it's you who should be worried about his ultimate demise."

"How so? You have no power. The little weasel Wesley has been giving you the serum for over a month."

"How about we find out?" Buffy stood up in a fighting stance. "Let's rock and roll."

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a stake. The two circled each other sizing each other up. Angel finally attacked. Buffy blocked easily and sent a punch of his own at him. The two fought like that until Buffy got a good kick in sending him flying. She quickly followed it by pinning Angelus down and positioning the stake over his heart.

"You threaten me and my friend, hold my fiancée hostage, and you killed Kendra. I think it's only fitting that you perish by her favorite stake. I'm sure you're quite familiar with it."

"Oh very. Just as she was familiar with mine. That's how it happened you know. Our first time together and I snapped her neck. She never saw it coming. She trusted me completely."

Buffy didn't want to hear anymore. She plunged the stake into his heart. Getting up she turned toward the Druscilla and the others.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Giles had been in his office while all this was happening with Buffy. He was sitting at his desk going over some old watcher diaries. He was checking out the diary of a watcher known as Jack Callahan.

**_June 17, 1865_**

**_This will be my finally entry for my Slayer Lucy, for on the day of her eighteenth birthday she has died. I was forced to abide by the Watcher's Council actions as my Slayer faced the Cruciamentum. It's a ritual administered by the council to all Slayers who achieve the age of eighteen. The council has some kind of serum that when given to a Slayer can reduce her strength to that of a newborn infant if administered enough. Anything that makes the slayer the slayer is taken away from her by this serum. Kralik, a crazy vampire, had drained her. The council locked her in Huntington manor with the strength of a normal peasant girl. If it is the last thing I do I will see that no other Slayer will be put through this test._**

Giles picked up another one of Callahan's journals and began looking for any mention on the Cruciamentum again. He had just started reading when there was a knock on the door. Seconds later the portrait opened to admit Harry and Ron. Giles glanced up slightly.

"Hello Harry. Ron. What brings you two here so late?"

"Hey Giles, have you seen Buffy or Oliver? Neither one of them came to dinner. No one has seen them for several hours."

"I haven't seen them since lunch. I've been in here researching. I've finally found the answer to Buffy's sudden loss of pow-er-"

Everything began to click in his head and the change in Giles was instant as Ripper appeared. He dropped the diary and charged from the room. Harry and Ron watched with mirrored faces of shock. Neither had ever seen Giles with such a murderous look in his eyes. They both had to run to keep up with Giles as he made his way through the hall. They had just entered the front hall when Giles saw Professor Wyndam-Pryce talking with Professor Sprout. With the rage of an animal Ripper was across the floor and soon had Wesley Wyndam-Pryce jacked up against the wall.

"Where are they? What did you do with them you little poncer?"

"Professor Giles? Where are who? I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. You're the one that has been giving Buffy the serum. That is why she has been so weak. How have you been giving it to her? Tell me or so help me I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

Professor Wyndam-Pryce was clearly shaking with fear. Giles raised his fist to strike him.

_"In her food."_ It barely came out above a whisper. "I've been putting some into her food before every meal."

"Buffy's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, but Jack Callahan had gotten the Watcher Council to outlaw the Cruciamentum. As far as I know it is still illegal to perform this test. Who put you up to this and why?"

"I-I-I was only following orders."

"Who?" Giles demanded

"Quentin Travers."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I don't know where. Travers gave me a one way port key to use." The next part was said in a rush. "Mr. Wood was used as bait to draw the slayer to Angelus and Druscilla."

"If so much as a nail is broken on either one of them you had better run in hide because you will have half the wizarding community after you."

By this time quite a crowd had formed. Amongst them were Snape, Filch, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and several students. Giles finally hit the little pissant. Wesley hit the ground and Giles left without saying another word. Everyone in the hall stood there stunned before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Hagrid, you and Mr. Filch help Rupert began looking in the Forbidden Forest. Severus, I'm sure Professor Wyndam-Pryce will provide with a sample of the serum, so that you may begin working on a remedy that could return Miss Summers to normal."

Severus nodded and picked Wesley up. Several of the students began laughing upon seeing the wet spot that adorned Professor Wyndam-Pryce's pants. Wesley, who was holding his still bleeding nose, turned red in the face with embarrassment.

* * *

They had been in the forest for over two hours with no sign of Buffy or Oliver. Hagrid had bought Fangs along in hope that the dog could pick up their scent. They were deep in the middle of the forest when Fangs finally caught a scent. He barked to get the others attention before running to where the scent was taking him. They soon came upon Oliver's unconscious body lying on the damp forest ground.

"Oliver!"

Giles called out as he reached the boy. Upon approaching him he could see a huge goose egg forming on the back of Oliver's head. Hagrid, Fangs, and Filch began looking around for any sign of Buffy.

_"Buffy?"_ Oliver called out as he started to awaken.

"No Oliver, It's Giles." He tapped Oliver's face to help him become more alert. "Oliver! Have you seen Buffy?"

"Giles?" Oliver asked still not totally comprehending what Giles was saying.

"Yes Oliver. Here have some water." Giles held the flask up to his mouth. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"She saved my life Giles coming in here like she was back to her old self. She fought Angelus and staked him. The other vamps had been scared that she took their boss out. Once she freed me her strength seemed to fail her and she fell unconscious. I tried my best to protect her but someone hit me from behind. The last thing I saw was Buffy being pulled away by Druscilla. I should have been able to protect her."

"We'll find her Oliver. I know we will. Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." He tried to stand up but soon found himself on the ground again.

"That's alright Oliver. You took a nasty blow to the head. Mr. Filch will take you back to the school when you're ready. Hagrid, Fang and I will continue looking for Buffy."

* * *

Three days had passed with no sign of Buffy. Oliver had spent one day in the Hospital wing and wouldn't eat anything. Giles had refused to give up hope that Buffy was dead until he found a body. He spent the majority of the day and night searching for her. All the students had been put on alert and were not allowed to go anywhere without someone with them. It was right after dinner on the second night when Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go see Hagrid before it got dark. Snape had been busy working on the remedy so they knew it was safe to retrieve the cloak from the tunnel. Hermione went to retrieve it then they all went out under the cloaks protection. They knocked on Hagrid's door.

"It's us," said Harry. "We're wearing the invisibility cloak. Let us in so we can take it off."

Hagrid opened the door to let them in. Once he shut the door they took off the cloak. Hagrid returned to preparing for tonight's search.

"You shouldn've come." Hagrid told them. Professor Giles and Dumbledore will be here soon."

"We just wanted to know how the search was going. Have you found anything of Buffy's?" Ron asked.

"Not a thing and I'm afraid it's killing Professor Giles and Oliver."

"Yeah neither one them are eating or sleeping very much. Oliver's parents are coming tomorrow. I hope you find her by then." Harry said.

"Me too." Hagrid replied.

He made them all some tea. His hands were trembling slightly at the thought that Buffy might be dead and ended up dropping the milk jug. It shattered creating a mess all over the floor.

"I'll clean it up for you Hagrid."

"Thank you Hermione. There's another one in the cupboard."

Quickly cleaning up the glass and the milk she made her way to the cupboard to get the milk jug. As she went to pour the milk in she heard a slight squeak.

"Ron! I-I don't believe it! It's Scabbers!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron went over to her. "Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He held the struggling rat up to the light to get a better look at him. Scabbers looked awful.

"You'd better getting going. I can see them coming." Hagrid said seeing Giles from the window.

"See you later Hagrid."

* * *

The trio said to him as they got under the cloak and went out the back door. They were trying to get away quietly when Scabbers began to frantically get away again. Hermione looked around and realized that her cat Crookshanks was right in front of them.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

The cat didn't listen as it tried to get closer to Scabbers. Ron through the invisibility cloak ran as fast as he could away from that cat. He wasn't too far from the Whomping Willow when a jet-black dog leapt on to Ron knocking him down and pulling Ron out of sight.

Hermione and Harry had managed to get into the tunnel that the black dog had taken Ron. They had finally coming out through an opening. Searching the place they found Ron in one of the upper rooms.

"Harry, it's a trap-" Ron said.

The door closed behind them and Harry and Hermione turned to see Sirius Black with Ron's wand pointed at them.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry and Hermione's wand shot out of their hands high into the air where Black caught them.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher."

The rage was building up inside Harry that this was the man that killed his parents but he tried to keep in mind Buffy's words. Crookshanks had entered the room and stood in front of Black protectively. The cat had been enough of distraction for Harry to lunged toward Black and try to grab the wands. Crookshanks tried to stop Harry by clawing at him but Harry made to kick him and the cat got out of the way. Now Harry had the wands and gave them back to their owners. Black was sprawled across the floor.

"Going to kill me Harry?"

At that moment the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from within.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed loudly. "WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK!"

Harry thought about making his move and killing Black to rid the world of him but couldn't quite make himself do it. Buffy's words were still playing in his head. Seconds later the door burst open in a shower of red sparks as Professor Lupin came dashing in.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted sending the wands flying again. Lupin kept his wand drawn but looked toward Black. "Where are they Sirius?"

"Asleep and-" Black's eyes went toward Ron. Lupin followed as did Harry's and Hermione's.

"But then…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-" Lupin's eyes suddenly went wide with understanding. "Unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Sirius Black nodded ever so slowly. That was all Lupin needed as he lowered his wand, seized Black's hand to pull him up, and hugged him like a brother. The trio was lost.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. "You-you-"

She was pointing at Lupin as she tried to speak.

"Hermione-"

"-you and him!"

"Hermione calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone. I've been covering up for you."

"Hermione! Listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted as he tried to get her to listen.

"You guys make enough noise to wake the dead."

All heads instantly looked up toward the blonde headed figure that was leaning tiredly on the doorframe. Her arms were scratched in several spots.

"Buffy!"

Everyone cried out at once including Black and Lupin. She pushed off the door to move toward the group when she became dizzy and stumbled. Black was at her side catching her before she hit the ground.

"You're supposed to be resting," Black told her as moved to one of the dusty chairs.

"And I thought you were going to wait until I was stronger and could talk to Harry and Ron."

"Buffy! We thought you were dead." Harry said unable to resist giving the woman he considered a sister a hug.

"I would have been if Black here hadn't saved my life. I owe him everything. Harry? How's Giles? And Oliver? Is he all right? Sirius went back for him but he couldn't find him."

"He's fine Buffy. The search parties found him the night you two disappeared." Lupin said standing beside Black. "Oliver told us you took out Angelus. How? What happened?"

"I used my magic in a way that it was never meant to be used. Somehow my magic transferred itself to my Slayer power. I was completely drained both slayer power and magically. I passed out from exhaustion."

"When I found her Druscilla and her minions were very close to putting the bite on her. I attacked them. I instantly took Druscilla out cutting her head out with my claws. The rest of the bloodsucking creatures scattered."

"Wait a minute! You said claws?" Hermione said catching on to Black's slip.

"Yes you heard correctly. It's quite a story which might help you understand better."

Lupin said as he began explaining about his, Sirius, James, and Peter's time at Hogwarts. Then Sirius began to explain about how he became the Potter's secret Keeper and at how the last minute he had convinced them to make Peter their secret keeper.

"I knew there was something strange about Scabbers. He began acting differently the moment your escape was announced." Buffy said tiredly.

"Speaking of that how did you escape from Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

Sirius went on to tell her about he, James, and Peter were Animagus, and how Lupin was a werewolf.

"…so in a way Snape's been right about me all along." Lupin said as he finished the story.

"Snape?" Black said so harshly that it shocked Buffy. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's been teaching here as well."

"That git. He's been trying for years to get us expelled. The bast-" Sirius stopped upon seeing Buffy's face.

"You will not bad mouth Snape in my presence. He is a part of my family and I don't take kindly people badmouthing my family. Besides I've mellowed him out quite a bit. He's changed since your school days."

"Why thank you my dear." Snape's voice startled everyone. He entered and moved to Buffy's side. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Sirius watched with wide eyes and an open jaw. This definitely wasn't the Snape he knew from school. This one actually cared about something.

"Really tired, but I'm alright. Black saved my life." Buffy proceed to tell him the story.

"I'm glad you're alright. Rupert and Wood are going to be thrilled to see you. I've got something for you." He reached into his robe. "Drink this. It should counter attack that serum that weasel's been giving you."

"How did you know you would need it tonight?" Buffy asked.

"I knew if anyone could find you these three would. I've been waiting for them to leave the castle. Now drink up. The potion should take effect very soon."

Buffy nodded drinking the potion straight down and blanched at the taste.

"That was disgusting and please don't tell me what was in it. Now I believe you were going to change Scabbers back into his original rat form.

Lupin nodded and looked toward Snape to see whether he was going to stop him or not.

"I don't trust either one of you, but Buffy does and Black saved her life so that's good enough for me."

Buffy looked at Snape and hugged him. Together Remus and Sirius did the spell. A bright dazzling blue light came bursting from both wands. The rat known as Scabbers began changing into the human Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly.

"S-Sirius…R-Remus…" Peter said, as he looked frantically for some escape. "My friends…my old friends…"

"Don't even think about it you rat?" Buffy's voice said strongly and menacingly. She was definitely feeling better.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down on the bed."

"Remus," cried Pettigrew. "…you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," said Lupin coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so-"

The group interrogated Peter and watched as they found why he was a rat as he tried to squeal his way out of it. Buffy found herself thoroughly disgusted with the man and thought about hurting him herself. The decision had been left up to Harry, and he decided that

Pettigrew should go to Azkaban.

"He can go to Azkaban." Harry told them.

"Very well, said Lupin. Stand aside, Harry. I'm going to tie him up that's all." Pettigrew laid tied up on the floor gagged and squirming.

"But if you transform, Peter, we will kill you." Black told them and Harry nodded as did

Buffy. "Two of us should be chained to this. Just to make sure."

"I'll do it." Lupin responded.

"And me." Buffy said as she stood on the other side of Peter.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Snape asked.

"I'm not quite back to full strength, but I feel better than I have in a month. I can feel my powers coming back. You're potion worked. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon Pettigrew was standing upright, and chained between Buffy and Lupin.

* * *

Next part: A Werewolf, Dementors and a happy reunion. The Wedding is coming soon.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Dementors, a Werewolf and a Slayer, OH M...

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The group made their way back down to the first floor and to the tunnel. Harry and Hermione were helping Ron, whose leg was broken. After them came Sirius who was followed by Remus and Buffy who were chained to Pettigrew. Snape was bringing up the rear. The professors found themselves having to bend over in the tunnel.

"Mr. Black? I was wandering if I could ask you something?"

"Please call me Sirius, and ask a way."

"Only if you call me Buffy. I was wandering and you don't have to give me an answer right away or at all. I mean it's up to you. I don't want you to feel pressured, and it's up to you whether you want to or not."

"She's nervous. Buffy always babbles when she's nervous. I think she's been taking lessons from Willow. That was almost worthy of Willow babble."

Harry said with a laugh. Buffy scowled at him letting him know he wasn't making this any easier. Sirius let a scraggly laugh.

"Why don't you tell me and we'll go from there?" Buffy nodded.

"I thought that once you were cleared that you might want to stay at the Casa with us, so you can get to know Harry."

Black didn't know what say. He wanted more than anything to be able to spend time with Harry. He was going to ask Harry to come stay with him, but wasn't sure Harry would want to leave his home with Giles and Buffy. Black looked up to see a hopeful look in Harry's eyes.

"I-I-would like that. Are you sure? What would your guardian say?"

"I think Giles would agree. Especially, after I tell him how you saved my life. Besides, as of two days ago the house became mine legally. Oliver and I will be moving into another house on the property once we're married."

Harry looked at her in shock. This was the first he heard of Buffy moving out.

"How come you never mentioned that before?" Harry asked her.

"Oliver suggested it the other day. It was one of the things we were arguing over that night. I realize now that he was right. So Sirius, what do you say?"

"I'd like that if that's what Harry wants."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Black's face broke into a huge smile at Harry's words.

"Good. Then, it's settled. Come on. Let's get this rat to Dumbledore and get Sirius cleared."

* * *

They emerged from the tunnel to a cloudy sky. They had been chatting when Buffy noticed Professor Lupin had become quiet and rigid.

"Professor Snape tell me he took his potion tonight?" Buffy asked slightly frantic.

"I wish I could. I've been so busy brewing your potion I didn't bring his along." Snape replied.

Lupin's body began to shake and his profile began to get bigger. Hair began to cover his body and his hands turned into claws.

"Harry get Ron and Hermione out of here! Run as fast as you can to the castle! I hope these still work they're from last month."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione were practically carrying Ron. Buffy said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a case that had three needles in it. Ever since Oz had forgotten to take his potion Buffy had been carry needles in her pocket filled with the potion. She had just gotten them out when Lupin's transformation was complete. Werewolf Lupin broke the manacles and had hit Professor Snape in the chest before he could even draw his wand. Snape hit the wall hard and was unconscious. Black had transformed in to his Animagus form. Buffy moved with a quickness as she dragged Pettigrew with her. Lupin attention was on Black as Buffy and Peter snuck up behind him. She stabbed the first needle into his back. He howled in pain and then quickly swung around knocking Buffy down. He was on top of Buffy and she was fighting to keep Lupin from biting her. Pettigrew transformed and scurried away as Black helped Buffy. As Black attacked Buffy was able to get another dart into him.

"One more should do it. I'm starting to see a change in his eyes." Buffy said.

Lupin made another swipe at Buffy but Black intercepted. Black swiped at him and Lupin side was bleeding from the slash. Black had finally gotten him off of Buffy. The werewolf began to run toward the forest and Buffy used her Slayer abilities to throw the last dart. It hit its target and she saw Sirius hit the plunger down with his paw. Lupin swiped at him angrily getting in several good hits and finally making his escape.

"Let him go. The potion will be taking full affect any minute.

He'll head to Hagrid's for the night."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Buffy and Sirius heard Harry's voice call out. Both of them took off in that direction. They were heading toward the lake they saw Dementors beginning to surround the trio. Buffy moved on instinct and jumped in to the middle of the group. She used the remaining manacles to take out the dementors around them. She had strangled several of the dementors with the chains. She heard a whining sound and realized that several dementors had reached Black. Making her way to Harry she picked up Hermione's wand.

"Take my hand Harry. Maybe together we make a strong enough Patronus." Harry nodded.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! "

The two chanted. The dementors were beginning to affect her. A small sliver cloud appeared and stopped the dementors that were about to attack them. Buffy knew the Patronus wouldn't last for long. Letting go of Harry's hand she began attacking the ones that were an immediate threat. They were too many for Buffy to handle as the Patronus finally died. A dementor went to grab Harry and Buffy quickly grabbed it and snapped it's neck. She could hear Harry still chanting but it was becoming weaker and weaker, just like she was beginning to feel. When it looked like they were all about to get their souls sucked out of them a very bright silver light began swirling all around them. The dementors were being pushed back. Buffy dropped to her knees as the dementors retreated. Both she and Harry were looking around to see who had cast the spell. They watch as the silvery unicorn Patronus moved across the lake to two figures. Buffy was sure she was seeing things as she finally passed out.

* * *

"Shocking business…shocking…miracle that no one died…never heard the like…by thunder…"

Cornelius Fudge was telling Snape. Harry had awoken and caught some of the conversation. Slowly he began to open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Harry heard a familiar voice say. Looking toward the voice he saw Giles sitting beside his bed. Harry reached for his glasses and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"Professor Snape found you, Black, Hermione, Ron, and Buffy passed out, along with several dead dementors in the woods."

Harry looked beyond Giles to see Oliver holding the unconscious Buffy. Next to her bed was Hermione. Harry turned to see on his other side Black and Ron. They were all still unconscious. At that moment Pomfrey entered carrying the biggest bars of chocolate Harry had ever seen.

"Ah, you're awake! Here eat this."

She shoved the chocolate into his mouth before he could say anything. A groan came from the bed beside Harry.

"Ugh." Black said as he shook his head to clear it. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Mr. Black." Cornelius Fudge said as he and Snape entered.

"Let me be the first to apologize over the unfortunate time you spent incarcerated. The Ministry is doing everything in its power to get the word out that you are innocent."

"How did you know?" Black asked.

"I may not like you Black, but you are innocent. Buffy would never forgive me if I didn't speak up."

"And Giles and I owe you our thanks too. Professor Snape told us that you saved Buffy's life."

Oliver said from Buffy's bed. He hugged her tightly afraid that if he let go she would disappear. This time it had hit him just how close he came to losing her. He just wanted her to wake up so that he could apologize to her and tell her how much he loved her.

"You brought my daughter back to me Mr. Black. For that I will always be grateful."

Giles said getting up to shake the man's hand. Then he moved toward Buffy's bed. He brushed a blonde strand of hair out of face.

"Buffy did the hard work. She was the one that that somehow used her wizarding magic and transformed it into her Slayer powers. You raised a very special little girl Mr. Giles, who turned out to be a very powerful lady. I think she would have found a way to save herself even if I hadn't come along."

"Thank you, but I believe her mother had a lot to do with it."

* * *

Oliver refused to leave Buffy's side. It was five hours later and everyone else had woken up except Buffy. He had talked Giles into going to get some rest. His parents had tried to get him to rest to with the promises of awakening him when she does. He refused.

"I have to be here when she wakes up. I have to be the first person she sees."

They finally conceded and returned to their own room. Oliver began stroking her hair. Every once in a while he would kiss her cheek or squeeze her hand. He had given her hand one final squeeze before closing his eyes to go to sleep. What happened next thrilled him beyond belief. Buffy had squeezed his hand. Her head soon moved to look upward into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The two said simultaneously. A smile crept up on both their faces.

"I'd like to go first." Oliver nodded and stayed quiet. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot.

When I found out that you had been taken I was so scared that I would find that my worse fear had come true. I knew that I had to find you. I love you Oliver Wood and I can't remember what my life was like without you, and I don't want to try."

"I don't want to try either Buffy, and I'm also sorry. I spent three day hoping and praying that you weren't dead. I never want to go through that again. I kept thinking of how much I loved you, and how much I didn't want what we said in the fight to be our last words to each other. I love you too Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers and I never want to let you go."

Oliver leaned his head down with eyes closed and the two kissed. Buffy returned his kiss passionately and was wishing that they were in her room. The sound of the hospital wing door opening broke them apart as they tried not to look like two blushing teenagers getting caught by their parents making out. Madam Pomfrey had entered.

"Good you're awake. Now I want you eat this chocolate, and Mr. Wood now that she is awake I want you to go get some rest yourself."

"I'm fine. I want to stay with-"

Pomfrey wouldn't hear of it and chased Oliver away. One last kiss and Oliver was gone. Pomfrey checked her over and told her that her bruises were almost gone and cuts were starting healing to heal. Finishing her chocolate Buffy was once again left alone. Ten minutes had passed and she couldn't get back to sleep. The door to the wing opened again. Buffy looked up to see Giles.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He covered the last few steps in a matter of seconds. He quickly hugged Buffy tightly. "Thank goodness you're still alive. Don't you ever do that again! I thought I had lost you."

His hold on Buffy tightened. She tightened her hold on him and she began to cry. The events of the last few months had finally caught up with her. Giles rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you too Giles."

Buffy said in a teary voice. She soon fell asleep clutching onto Giles. For his part Giles knew there was no place he rather be.

* * *

THE NEXT PART IS THE WEDDING AND PROBABLY THE FINAL CHAPTER. SO IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. The Wedding

Here is the final chapter. I hope you all like it.

Demon Kitara: I haven't read that far in the books yet though I do know what happens.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

* * *

The following day Buffy got to celebrate her birthday with her friends. In the morning her friends brought her pancakes with candles in them. They had talked Madam Pomfrey into releasing her. Dumbledore let them use the Great Hall for the party so they could dance. That was a week and a half ago. Buffy thought about it as she put on her wedding dress. She couldn't believe today was the day she was getting married.

"Oliver's going to pass out when he sees you."

Willow said as she came out of the dressing room.

"I just hope I don't. I never thought this day would come. I can't believe I'm so nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous Buffy. You're taking a big step today. You two are soul mates and you're doing something most slayers don't get to do."

"I know. I just wish mom was here."

Buffy told her best friend. She hadn't told anyone but Harry and Oliver that she saw her mother the night they were attacked by dementors. Harry had come to her claiming to have seen his father.

"I know you do Buffy, but remember she's with you always."

"I know Will." There was a knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?" Giles voiced asked from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Giles."

Buffy called to him. Seconds later Giles was looking at how beautiful Buffy looked in her dress.

"You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thanks Giles." Buffy said as he gave him a hug.

"I'm going to check on how things are going."

Willow said leaving the two alone. She knew that Giles wanted to talk to Buffy alone before everything started.

"You've grown up so fast. It seems like only yesterday you were starting you're first year here looking so small and innocent. Now in a few minutes you'll be getting married and starting a family of your own. I just wish your mother could have been here to share this day with you."

"So do I Giles. So do I."

Both Buffy and Giles noticed the room suddenly became cooler. A wind blew some of the candles out making the room grow darker. A bright blue light began to take shape in front of them. Giles placed himself in front of Buffy. The wind died down and Buffy peeked around Giles. Her eyes had gone wide at the ghostly figure in front of her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby it's me. Look at how grown up you look. You've turned into such a beautiful woman."

"I've missed you mom. What are you doing here?"

"The Powers That Be granted you're wishes as a reward for doing such a good job. I wanted to thank you Rupert Giles for taking in Buffy the way you did. You showed her a love that her own father could never show. For that I am truly grateful."

"It is I who should thank you for the good influence you instilled upon her."

Both Joyce and Giles had a loving smile on their faces. Buffy moved closer to her mother wanting to touch her. She was beginning to feel guilty over her mother's death.

"It was not your fault pumpkin. It was my time to go." Her mother put a hand close to her daughter's cheek, but didn't touch her. "I knew from the day you were born that you were going to grow up to do great things. I love you Buffy, and know this that I am always with you in here."

Joyce Summers pointed to her daughter's heart. For a brief instant Joyce became solid and she embraced her daughter. Her mother put a necklace around her neck before becoming transparent once again. The golden necklace had a small pearl like stone on it.

"My wedding present to you. This necklace has been in our family for years. It was given to my mother on her wedding day, as it was to me on mine. Now I'm giving it to you and hope that one day you will pass it along to your daughter. You've got a fine man out there waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting any longer. I love you Buffy."

"I love you too mom." Joyce began to fade away. _"And thank you."_

Her mother just nodded already knowing that she meant it for the necklace and the incident with the dementors.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day and not a cloud in the air. Oliver Wood was standing nervously on the Quidditch pitch with Xander by his side as the best man. He and Buffy had decided to have the wedding outside if it was nice day so that the whole school, their family, and friends could come. A minister, who is one in the Muggle world and the Wizarding world, was standing off to the side of them. The music began to play and everyone turned toward the entrance. Willow came down the way first. Hermione who was escorted by Harry followed her. Fred and Angelina came next followed by George and Katie. The Wedding March began and red carpet with rose petals thrown on it appeared. Oliver took a deep breath upon seeing Buffy in her stunning white dress that seemed to sparkle everywhere. A sudden nudge from Xander reminded him he needed to breathe. Buffy had found that she had had difficulty not running down the aisle.

Giles escorted Buffy up to the spot where the others waited. Giles lifted her veil and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

"We are gathered here today to see this man, Oliver Wood, join with this woman, Elizabeth Anne Summers, in the bonds of holy matrimony. At this time is there anyone who objects to these two being married?"

The minister waited for anyone to speak and no one did. He continued you on.

"Who gives this woman to wed this man?"

"I Rupert Giles give this woman to this man on behalf of her mother and her family."

Giles said as he placed Buffy's hand inside Oliver's. Buffy handed her flowers to Willow as she and Oliver faced each other. Both their eyes were showing their desire for one another.

"It's time for your vows. Oliver…"

"Buffy, you are my soul mate. I didn't know it the first time I saw you, but you had my heart since that first day we met on the train. I love everything about you. I love the way you get along with whoever you meet. You are a rare creature that deserves to be treasured. I love you Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers and I never want to let you go."

Buffy was fighting to keep her tears at bay. Oliver's words had touched her soul.

"Buffy…" The minister motioned for her to begin.

"Oliver, you have been my strength when I thought I had none. You are my lifeline in the ongoing battle with evil. Whenever the battle becomes too much and all I can think of is giving up you are always there to help me continue on. We were meant to be together from the start. I love you Oliver Wood and from this day forward I will walk my path with you."

The sound of several people crying could be heard as they finished their vows. The minister looked at Xander.

"Do you have the rings?" Xander reached into his pocket and brought out the box that had the rings in it. "These rings are a symbol of their undying love. An unbroken circle of love that each has given freely. May these rings remind you of the vows you have taken."

The minister handed Oliver the smaller ring, which Oliver proceeded to place on her finger repeating the words of the minister.

"With this ring I thee wed. All that I am I give to you."

Buffy took her ring from the Judge and repeated Oliver's words as she placed the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. All that I am I give to you."

"You two have proven that the love you have for one another is genuine. Cherish it for as long as you both shall live. May your happiness be your guide and the time you have together be long upon this earth." He looked up at the crowd. "By the powers invested in me by the Ministry of Magic and the ministry of the Muggle world, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver and Buffy kissed passionately as if trying to quell their desire for one another in that one kiss. The minister cleared his throat and the two finally broke apart. Oliver was holding the now breathless Buffy up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Oliver Wood."

The cheers were deafening as the over filled Quidditch stand spectators stood, applauded, and cheered. Buffy and Oliver looked at all the people who supported them.

"You may lead the procession out now."

Oliver took Buffy's hand as they proceeded to walk out of the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

The reception took place in the Great Hall. The usual starry night sky was replaced with a heavenly sky with colorful rainbows. The tables were decked out with beautiful flowers arrangements. Gone were the benches that students normal sat on. They were replaced with luxurious golden chairs with plush red seats. The wedding party took its seats. Buffy and Oliver were in the middle. Beside her sat Willow, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie. On the other side of Oliver sat Xander, Harry, Fred, and George. Oliver's parents were sitting with Giles and McGonagall. After dinner it was time for the first dance. Oliver escorted Buffy onto the dance floor. A romantic ballad began to play and Oliver took Buffy in his arms. It was like a scene from a fairy tale. Buffy and Oliver seemed entranced as they looked into each other's eyes. To them they were the only ones around. A baby blue sparkling light seemed to come from nowhere shun directly upon them. The light followed them wherever they went. Everyone watched not believing their eyes as Buffy and Oliver began to float about three feet in the air still dancing. The couple was oblivious to what was happening. It truly was a dream come true. As the song ended the two landed as the last notes were played and were passionately kissing one another. When they finally broke apart they were looking into one another's eyes.

"Wow!" Oliver said.

"That was absolutely magical."

Buffy responded. She gave a silent thanks to her mother knowing she had something to do with it. Oliver's mom and Giles came out onto the dance floor. The next dance was for Mother/Son and Father/Daughter.

Buffy and Oliver were taking a break from the dancing and went to socialize with some of the guest. Buffy and Oliver were talking with Sam, who was Kendra's watcher, and Giles.

"Congratulations you two. I was pleased to hear that you survived the Cruciamentum. Rupert and I have found out that it was a man by the name of Quentin Travers. He found a very old prophecy concerning a witch/slayer. In the year of her eighteenth birthday she would marry and become a very powerful witch/slayer against the forces of evil. Travers was a follower of You-Know-Who and had set up the Cruciamentum without the rest of the council's knowledge. Travers is facing severe consequences and is locked up in one of the watcher's best prisons. As for Mr. Wyndam-Pryce…"

"He got scared shitless after the majority of the faculty and some of the schools families threatened him." Giles laughed a Ripperish laugh. "I would have laughed at the threats if I hadn't been so worried about you."

"Good because if I ever see him again I'll do more than kick him in the forbidden zone."

Sam took Buffy's hand.

"Buffy, you have accomplished something that slayers don't get to do. Cherish it you two. It is a precious gift."

"We will Sam." Buffy said giving the man a hug.

"Buffy, it's time to throw the bouquet." Oliver's mom called out.

"Coming." Buffy called back to her. "In case I don't get to see you again tonight, take care of yourself and please keep in touch."

"I will."

Willow had caught the bouquet and Xander the garter. Buffy had made sure that her two best friends would catch them in hopes that they would get some ideas. It was getting late. Buffy and Oliver were very anxious to be alone together and were more than ready to start their honeymoon. They were saying their goodbyes as Giles got their things loaded in their transportation. Buffy and Oliver had rented a nice tropical island resort where they would be alone to do as they wished.

"You're transportation awaits you." Giles came back in to the hall.

Giles led the couple out to the grounds. The majority of the party guests were already out there. Buffy and Oliver gasped upon seeing the beautiful carriage that would be taking them to their destination. Three black winged horses called Abraxan were pulling the carriage. Buffy pulled Oliver along to see what the inside of the carriage looked like.

"This is amazing. It looks so comfortable and spacious."

"And it's yours," said Giles. "They know exactly where to take you."

"You guys are too much. Thank you."

Buffy said giving them a 1000-watt smile.

"Buffy we better get going if we're going to make it to our destination before the sunrises."

"Alright. Bye everybody."

She said as Oliver helped her into the carriage. He climbed in after her sitting directly behind her as she waved out the window. The carriage began to move and Buffy fell on to Oliver lap when it suddenly jerked off the ground.

"I love you so much Mr. Wood."

"I love you too Mrs. Wood."

The two began a long passionate kiss, which they both knew were going to lead to other things. Oliver's hand pulled the drapes shut.

Back on the ground everyone watched as the carriage flew away with a **JUST MARRIED!** sign on the back.

* * *

**THE END**

Well another story is finished and because you all wanted it there will be another story. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this story.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
